Cantatriz
by Yoshton
Summary: El grupo 7 tiene una fiesta de reencuentro y en el camino se encuentran con alguien que les sera especial para cada uno.....pero no todo es lo que parece...Kakaxoc Itaxoc capitulo 18 PACIENCIA!....leeanlo!REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

Cantatriz

Capitulo 1:

Era jueves a la noche. Se dirigían al lugar indicado según lo acordado con el grupo, donde podían encontrar a el mas apto para realizar el trabajo pendiente.

Cuando se llegaron, se sentaron en la mesa mas alejada al escenario y esperaron. El lugar estaba lleno y se podía ver peleas que se iniciaban por un malentendido, pero todo valía para esos borrachos, se decía Itachi. Diez minutos después llego la camarera a preguntar si se les ofrecía algo y con una mirada fría de kisame lo cual explicaba todo. La camarera se fue sin mencionar ni una palabra y empezó a atender a otra mesa.

Después de un par de minutos, las luces se apagaron, todos quedaron en silencio, lo único que se podía divisar era una luz que apuntaba al escenario. El telón se abrió y apareció una figura femenina. Los presentes se quedaron esperando en silencio hasta que la joven comenzó a cantar. Su voz era diferente de las de las demás cantantes. Tenía algo que al escucharla hacia que todos se perdieran en sus pensamientos. Menos dos de los presentes todos estaban encantados con su música.

La joven tenia el pelo castaño claro y su figura no era la de una modelo pero su cuerpo estaba mas desarrollado que los de las chicas de su propia edad. Lo que mas impactaba de ella eran sus ojos, los cuales cambiaban según el día, pero algunos pensaban que era por su estado de humor como su mamá solía decir.

Itachi llamo a la mesera que anteriormente había tratado de atenderlos:

Cual es su nombre?

Me impacta señor que no sepa su nombre, en este pueblo todos la conocen, más que nada los hombres. Aunque no se como hace, no es muy bonita, igualmente yo pienso que…

Su nombre- le repitió Itachi con una voz más fría y cortante si eso podía ser posible.

Rai.

Es ella.- susurro a su compañero, y con esto salieron del bar dejando a una camarera perpleja por detrás.

La noche era todavía joven cuando Rai se disponía a salir del bar por la parte trasera para no ser perseguida por uno de los ricachones, como ella solía decirles, para ofrecerle una propuesta a la que ella siempre iba a rechazar.

Estaba lloviendo, cogió su paraguas y salio hacia el callejón. Pero a la salida de este distinguió dos figuras. Rai disminuyó su paso pero luego pensó que tal vez no la estaban esperando para robarle o algo por el estilo. Entonces siguió por el callejón y paso por el frente de los dos extraños. Suspiro con alivio al ver que no la estaban persiguiendo. De repente sintió una ráfaga cerca de ella. Algo le golpeó la nuca y lo último que pudo ver fue un cuerpo frente a ella, observándola, antes de que todo se volviera negro.


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2:

Rai se despertó, se levanto y sintió su pesada su cabeza. Miro a su alrededor y se dio cuenta que se encontraba en un lugar húmedo. Una cueva.

Volteo la cabeza y se pudo distinguir en la oscuridad unos ojos rojos los cuales, al acostumbrarse la vista de Rai a la oscuridad, se transformaron en un humano con una capa negra con nubes rojas:

Donde estoy?- pregunto Rai, sin recibir respuesta.

Por que estoy aquí?- otra vez silencio.

Rai estaba asustada. No podía soportar estar ahí sola con un completo extraño. Se levanto y se dirigió hacia el individuo. Cuando estaba a solo pasos de aquella figura, su cuerpo quedo inmóvil. Aunque trato con todas sus fuerzas no podía moverse.

Si sigues haciendo fuerza solo harás que te quedes sin ella.-

Al terminar de decir esto el extraño, Ria cayó al suelo y se dio cuenta que se podía mover. La voz del extraño la puso más nerviosa de lo que estaba.

Que hago aquí?-dijo titubeando

Te tenemos para realizar una misión-

Para que!?!- Rai pensaba que le estaba tomando el pelo, ella no era nadie para hacer una misión. –como te llamas?-

No necesitas mi nombre, solo hace lo que te digo-

No necesitas escucharlo-

Rai no se dio cuenta de quien estaba hablando hasta ver que una figura salía de detrás de el joven.

Soy Kisame y el es Itachi. Te voy a explicar por que te necesitamos. Tenés que ganarte la confianza de estos humanos-y le lanzo 3 fotos a Rai. Era difícil tratar de ver de quienes se trataban, pero apareció una bola de fuego arriba de su cabeza que salio de Itachi.

La primera tenía a dos individuos, uno era una chica de pelo rosado y ojos esmeralda algo muy difícil de encontrar, pensó Rai. La otra persona era un joven de unos 16 años, al igual que la chica, tenía el pelo rubio y unos ojos azules muy cautivantes.

La segunda foto fue sacada a un joven de la misma edad que los primeros pero su pelo era negro y los ojos igual. Rai no pudo impedir darle una mirada a Itachi por su parentesco con el joven de la imagen.

La ultima foto mostraba un adulto de unos 29 años, pelo plateado y tenia una mascara que le cubría un ojo.

El es Hatake Kakashi. Pertenece al grupo 7 y sus integrantes son esos chicos. Tu misión será separarlo del grupo-explico Kisame.

Que? por que?-

Por que necesitamos a uno de sus integrantes.-hizo una pausa- Veras, nuestro clan se dedica a atrapar demonios que estan generalmente encerrados en humanos. En este caso hay uno en ese joven rubio.-

Rai lo vio y no tenía cara de ser endemoniado ni nada por el estilo.

Bieeen…-dijo muy poco convencida-y por que yo?-

Principalmente por que tú no tienes pasado, no tienes padres ni hermanos ni familiares. Eso es una ventaja para aparecer de la nada con una historia nueva de tu vida, y segundo…te hemos estado observando Rai-las ultimas palabras las dijo con un tono misterioso que le dio un escalofrió a la joven.- Cautivas a los hombre por tu personalidad, no te cuesta mucho, aunque tu no lo quieras. Te va a ser fácil ganarte la confianza de estas personas. Además que tu no eres lo que pareces-

Explícate…-

En el exterior pareces un ángel, pero la verdad es que no lo eres.

Rai pensó unos segundos en esas palabras. Eran ciertas. En el orfanato siempre que hacia una travesura le echaban la culpa a otras personas y no a ella, aunque a veces quería que si lo hicieran.

Que pasaría si me llego a rehusar a esta "misión"?-

Yo no optaría por esa opción-

Rai se quedo pensativa por unos minutos, no quería ni pensar que iban a hacer esos tipos con ella si llegaba a decir que no. Sin embargo, nadie en su vida que la iba extrañar si llegaba a desaparecer repentinamente y no tenia a nadie por quien vivir.

La joven miro a los dos hombres a los ojos:

Acepto-

Kisame dio media vuelta y se alejó. Itachi miro a Rai con intención que lo siguiera. Rai hizo caso.

Estos son algunos de los integrantes del grupo. El es Tobi y ella es Deidara su compañera.-Aclaro Kisame

Los dos saludaron con un ademán de manos

Tenemos un mes para entrenarte con lo básico de los ninjas. Mientras nos ocuparemos de tu historia e Itachi será el que te entrenara.-

Rai miro a Itachi quien no le dirigió la mirada.

Pretendemos que conozcas al grupo 7 cuando estén en camino hacia el reencuentro de grupos, el cual será una fiesta donde todos estarán reunidos en un mismo lugar. El día será dos semanas antes del evento.

Rai asentía a todo lo que le decía. Eso era lo único que podía hacer, ya que estaba un poco aturdida. Todo estaba pasando demasiado rápido.

Eso es todo lo que debes saber por ahora. Mas tarde durante tu entrenamiento ,en el aprenderás a controlar tus sentimientos, memorizaras la historia de cada persona con la que te encontrarás.-y con esto Kisame y Tobi desaparecieron. Deidara se acerco a ella y le susurro al oído que tenga mucha suerte y desapareció al igual que los otros dos.

Ahora solo en la cueva quedaban Itachi y Rai.

Comencemos-

Si- dijo Rai.

Y así empezó el arduo entrenamiento de ninja para ella, en el que no solo aprendió nuevas técnicas, si no que también cambio su personalidad. Ahora era más que una persona con cara de ángel. El grupo Akatsuki le enseño a ser una ángel traicionero.


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3:

Ya habían pasado los dos meses de entrenamiento y Rai se sentía lista para la misión, después de todo la había entrenado el mejor. Sabía que nunca iba a poder alcanzar el nivel de su mentor, pero por lo menos sabia lo básico para defenderse y un poco mas, ya que Itachi la había entrenado de una de una forma muy violenta las técnicas de ninjas. Había sufrido varias quebraduras y cicatrices que nunca cerrarían. Pero a pesar de esto, nunca se rindió y tampoco perdió sus sentimientos por el, los cuales empezaron a florecer de a poco.

Itachi ,por su parte, había caído en el "hechizo" de Rai por atraer a las personas si quererlo y en el caso de el, Rai no había querido hacerlo.

El día anterior a partir Kisame le entrego a Rai la historia supuestamente de su vida pasada la cual debió memorizarse. En menos tiempo de lo que pensaba se aprendió la historia de ella y como no sabia que mas hacer decidió repasar las vidas del grupo 7. Lo que mas le intereso de los integrantes fue del individuo llamado Sasuke, por que era el hermano de Itachi y por que no podía creer que sea tan aterradora su vida y sin embargo siguió adelante. Todo por Itachi.

Otra de las cosas que le llamo la atención fue que en ningún lado explicaban el por que de la mascara que cubría la cara y el ojo del tal Kakashi. Pero tal vez no era importante no?

Afuera había anochecido y empezado a llover por eso Rai prendió una fogata para mantenerse caliente. De repente sintió una presencia. Dio la vuelta rápidamente y tomo su kunai. Se relajo al saber que solo se trataba de Itachi. Este se acerco a la muchacha lentamente. Rai se quedo paralizada ya que Itachi estaba tan cerca que de ella que podía sentir su respiración. Nunca habían estado tan próximos uno del otro. En eso Itachi la agarro de la cintura y la atrajo hacia el besándola de una forma violenta pero al mismo tiempo apasionada. Rai se sorprendió y aunque quería empujarlo para que saliera no podía, no sabia por que. Pasaron unos segundos en los que los dos estuvieron conectados por sus bocas y luego Itachi la acostó en el suelo frió y húmedo de la cueva y decidió que debían conocerse mejor y la sumergió en un mar de emociones hasta ahora desconocidos por ella. Era la primera vez que Rai sentía esto por lo que se dejo llevar por el joven.

Al terminar, Itachi se levanto, abrocho su capa del grupo Akatsuki y se dirigió a la salida de la cueva sin antes dirigirle una ultima mirada fría a la muchacha que lo observaba incrédula.

Rai se llevo de su primer experiencia tres recuerdos que nunca olvidaría: los ojos del joven tan negros como el azabache, el dolor que sintió durante y después del acto y el miedo que el inculco en ella.


	4. Chapter 4

CAPITULO 4:

Ya estaba todo listo para que la misión comience. Era la hora indicada para luego hacer la intersección con el grupo 7.

Rai salio de la cueva y se dirigió donde la esperaban Kisame, Deidara y Tobi. Al llegar se encontró con un grupo de hombre los cuales parecían rudos pero de seguro que ella iba a poder con cada uno de ellos, aunque ese no era el plan. Estos hombres iban a tener otro papel.

Ponte esta ropa- le indico Deidara dándole una remera algo escotada y unos pantalones que le llegaban algo mas debajo de las rodillas. El pantalón le iba a quedar algo grande pero la remera era entallada al cuerpo. Por supuesto que estaba un tanto dañada la ropa para darle un toque de autenticidad a la historia que ella contaría luego.

Cuando Rai termino de cambiarse, Kisame se dirigió a ella.

Ya es hora, vas a tener que lucir cansada, así que debes correr hasta hacia el punto acordado-.

Si- asintió Rai.

Buena suerte- le deseo Deidara dándole un abrazo como la primera vez que se vieron.

Cuando Rai iba a partir, Itachi salio de las penumbras de la cueva y le dirigió una mirada fria. Rai no se animo a sostener su mirada y miro hacia delante para luego echar a correr perseguida por el grupo de hombres a los cuales Deidara lo había contratado.

●●●●●

El grupo 7 había partido de Konoha hacia ya un día pero habían sido el ultimo equipo en salir.

Naruto, ven acá con nosotros!!Por que siempre tienes que ir delante?!-

Lo siento Sakura, es que un ninja siempre tiene que estar liusto para todo…y no voy a dejar que Sasuke vaya primero-

Da lo mismo…no se puede razonar contigo Naruto-.

Sasuke escuchaba la discusión sin decir nada. Creía que pelear por esto no tenia sentido. Miro a Kakashi y observo que estaba distraído, o eso parecía, después de todo el nunca bajaba la guardia aunque estuviera leyendo su libro favorito. Nunca se podía saber en que pensaba sucumbido en su libro.

Los pensamientos de cada uno fueron interrumpidos por una presencia que se acercaba rápidamente por el bosque hacia el claro camino por donde caminaban y unos gritos:

Ayuda!!Por favor!!Alguien!!-

Los gritos desaparecieron para dar lugar a una joven cuyo aspecto era algo desaliñado. Detrás de ella venía una pandilla de hombres furiosos. La joven cayo de bruces por lo exhausta que estaba y los pandilleros estaban a punto de atacar cuando un kunai se interpuso entre el atacante y su victima. Kakashi hizo fuerza para que retrocediera, lo cual hizo. Los atacantes se quedaron mirando a los desconocidos quienes ahora estaban formando una posición de defensa para proteger a la muchacha. Naruto y Sasuke atacaron a los pandilleros de los laterales mientras que Kakashi al central. Por otro lado, Sakura se quedó con la vista atenta por si acaso pero al mismo tiempo protegía ala la joven en el suelo con su kunai listo para luchar.

Mientras tanto, la chica estudiaba los movimientos de cada unote los movimientos:

El chico rubio no era lo que parecía, era muy bueno en cuanto a lo táctico y el de pelo negro era bastante rápido en sus movimientos, el mayor de todos era muy inteligente y fuerte en todo y la chica que la protegía era un refuerzo pero no cabía duda que ella igual era muy fuerte. Tal como lo había estudiado.

Los buscapleitos dejaron de luchar al ver que sus contrincantes eran demasiado para ellos.

Nos volveremos a ver!- grito uno antes de desaparecer entre los árboles.

Bien!L es dimos su merecido a esos maniáticos!- dijo Naruto sacudiendo el polvo de sus manos y luego se dirigió a la joven- Quien eres?-

Sin saberlo la muchacha estaba rodeada de ocho pares de ojos que la observaban fijamente…

Soy Rai-

Y que hacías con esos maniáticos?-

Bueno…trataba de conseguir comida- dijo Rai con un tono que expresaba inocencia.

De esos maniáticos??-

Naruto! deja de repetir esa palabra!- la joven de pelo rosado tomo el habala- De donde eres y que te paso?-

Ese era el momento…debía contar "su historia", la que tanto había leído y releído.

Bueno…-comenzó-Yo pertenezco a la aldea Kitsu del país de la lluvia, noi se preocupen si no nos conocen, no nos gusta mucho llamar la atención, en fin…toda mi familia vivía ahí y eran unos ninjas muy respetados en la aldea. Pero yo no…no podía llegar tan lejos debido a un problema que me impedía seguir adelante. Mi rodilla sufrió un grave accidente cuando una roca me cayo encima, el como y porque es otra historia…pero nunca me rendí y decidí ir a visitar a un sabio y anciano ninja llamado Otzak, el cual solo era conocido por nuestra familia, para queme ayude. El problema era que quedaba a varios días de viaje y tenia que irme preparando. Me despedí de todos y comencé la travesía . Al llegar con Otzak muy amablemente me enseño lo que yo podía llegar a hacer sin dificultad alguna. Al terminar con el entrenamiento, partí hacia la aldea pero cuando llegue solo pude encontrar cenizas y ni un sobreviviente. Lo único que pude distinguir entre los últimos escombros fueron dos personas arriba de un árbol mirandome fijamente y…- Rai disimulo un escalofrió- y…recuerdo que tenían un abrigo negro con nubes rojas…pero no quedaba nada…-lagrimas de cocodrilo salieron de sus ojos.

Y que hiciste?-

Decidí ir con el anciano y cuando llegue lo encontere tirado en el suelo lleno de su propia sangre y con varios kunais atravesados. Ahora si no tenia nada, no sabia dnde ir…tenia sueño, hambre y frio. Cuando encontre un campamento donde habia comida pero no habia nadie. Agarre un par de frutas y cando me disponía a marchar un grupo de hombres me vio y me persiguieron. Yo corri tanto como pude y me encontré con ustedes…quienes me salvaron la vida…muchas gracias.- Termino por decir y les brindo una calida sonrisa .

A todo esto los viajantes se habían sentado para escuchar mejor y mas cómodos. Cuando Rai temino, Naruto fue el primero en levantarse:

No te preocupes!Nosotros te ayudaremos!-

Como?- pregunto Raien forma angelical.

Te llevaremos a Konoha y ahí hablaras con la Hokage y ella te ayudarasin lugar a dudas!- dijo muy convincente y entusiasmado.

No podemos hacerlo Naruto- por primera vez Sasuke habia hablado- Estamos ya demasiado lejos y además, si fueses inteligente, recordarias que fuimos los ultimos en partir. Si regresamos llegaremos tarde a la reunión-.

Oh…es verdad…Espera!!me acabas de decir tonto?!?!?!-

Sakura freno a los dos antes que empezaran a discutir.

Bien, entonces la llevaremos con nosotros y luego la acompañaremos a Konoha. Tenemos que hacerlos, no tiene a nadie. Por primera vez estoy de acuerdo con Naruto-

Gracias Sakura-

Muy bien, creo que no habrá problema. Que nos acompañe-Dijo Kakashi sonriendo o eso parecía, no estaba muy segura Rai por la mascara pero se le podía ver en los ojos.

Si!!- grito Naruto con euforia.

El plan habia salido a la perfeccion. Sabia que iba a funcionar, todo dependia de ella ahora.

Por otro lado no habia captado que Kakashi y Sasuke se habian hecho a un lado.

Estas seguro de esto Kakashi?-

No lo se, no se si deberíamos confiar en ella tanto…no hasta saber si realmente esa aldea existió…- se encogió de hombros- Igualmente no creo que sea el tipo de personas que miente.- miro a Sauske- Emprendamos el viaje- y se dirigió a los demás dejando atrás a un Sasuke desconfiado.


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo 5:

Y…como se llaman?-pregunto Rai mientras caminaban para entablar relación, aunque ya conocía la respuesta de todos.

Mi nombre es Naruto Uzumaki-comenzó el rubio-y algún día todos conocerán mi nombre, por que seré el mejor Hokage de la historia.

Siempre dice lo mismo-comento la de ojos esmeralda.

Pero no eres muy joven para eso?-

Nop…yo tengo un amigo que ya es Kazekage y es muy bueno por que recibe la ayuda de un…-Naruto quedo mirando el vacío

De un que?-pregunto Rai

No importa…es muy bueno-finalizo Naruto.

Y el tuyo como es?- pregunto Rai al darse cuenta que no conseguiría respuesta de Naruto.

Mi nombre es Sakura Haruno-

Y el mío Kakashi Hatake- le dijo sonriendo.

El famoso ninja copiador?-

Exactamente ese…-

Wow! Y el ultimo eres tu-dijo mirando a Sasuke- ¿como te llamas?

Sasuke Uchiha-

Oh…-Rsai hizo una pausa-siento lo de tu clan…-Rai se sentía de verdad apenada por el hecho. Ninguno dijo nada, hasta que Kakashi rompió el silencio.

Esta oscureciendo; hagamos una fogata y durmamos-.

Y con esto, todos fueron a buscar ramas secas, lo cual no fue complicado por que estaban rodeados por el bosque. Cuando hubieron terminado ya estaba oscuro y con un ambiente tenebroso ideal para historias de terror según Naruto.

Así que pasaron contando historias pero terminaron riendo por lo malo que era Naruto para eso.

Cuando ya todos estaban durmiendo Rai se levanto con mucho sigilo de su bolsa de dormir y se dirigió hacia uno de los árboles donde había un pájaro posado en una de sus ramas. Rai le entrego un papel, el ave lo cogio con su pico y acto seguidodesaparecio en el cielo estrellado. Rai se acostó de nuevo en su respectiva bolsa y quedo profundamente dormida sin darse cuenta que uno de sus compañeros fingía estar dormido.

●●●●●

El pájaro voló hasta llegar a la costa sureste y entro en una de las cuevas donde una chica rubia lo esperaba con la mano abierta para que el pose en ella. Cuando lo hizo, el ave soltó l nota y se dirigió a la otra mano donde una boca con dientes afilados lo devoró al instante.

Hasta que te necesitemos de vuelta-le dijo Deidara y abrió la nota, la leyó y se la pasó a su compañero- Ya comenzó-.

●●●●●

Al día siguiente todos despertaron con mucha energía y después de levantar campamento siguieron el viaje.

Después de unas horas de viaje, Casi se detuvo.

Bueno, debemos entrenar. Hemos estado 3 días sin ejercitarnos…además creo que todos queremos que Rai vea como lo hacemos. No es así Rai?-

Que?ah!sisi!-

Bueno el entrenamiento consistirá en separarse y yo los tomare por sorpresa y veré como reaccionan ante mi ataque. Manos a la obra!-

Pero como hará Rai para vernos si estamos lejos?-pregunto el inocente de Naruto.

De eso me encargare yo-le respondió Kakashi- Deberían preocuparse por ustedes. Yo cuidare a Rai, no te preocupes Naruto- y le dirigió una mirada picara que hizo que Naruto se sonrojara.

Sin decir más, todos se separaron y comenzó el entrenamiento. Kakashi se sentó en un tronco y Rai lo acompaño. Era la hora de que se acercara un poco mas.

Cuando vamos a verlos?-

Yo voy a verlos. No creo que te sientas bien de la rodilla después de la caida de ayer…-

Al decir verdad me duele un poco…-

Tal vez Sakura pueda ayudarte. Esta estudiando con una de las mejores medicas de Konoha-

Le voy a preguntar…-

Hubo un silencio que para Rai fue una eternidad. Kakashi lo rompió.

Iré a ver como andan y vengo. No hagas nada riesgoso como robar la comida a otros, despides de todo prometí que te cuidaría-le guiño el ojo y Rai no pudo evitar ruborizarse.

Después de media hora, Casi regreso.

Y como les fue?-

Nada mal. Los tres son muy buenos. Respondieron muy bien y ya están volviendo. Tengo que decirte que el mas apurado es Naruto-.

Rai se quedo callada. Podía ser que su don este funcionando sobre el equivocado?. Tenia que cambiar eso. Tenia que hacer que sea Kakashi.

Y cual fue el primer entrenamiento que hiciste con ellos?-

Uno de grupo…debían sacarme un cascabel que tenia, pero desaprobaron la primera vez-

Por que?-

Por que no trabajaron en equipo hasta el final-

Hubo una pausa.

Te digo algo? Te voy a tomar el desafío a vos, ¿que te parece?-

Que?!-

Pero como sos solo una te voy a dar…hasta las 10 de la noche para sacármelo-

En 10 horas tengo que hacerlo?!?-

Si…crees poder hacerlo?-

Facil-

Aunque eso creía Rai, no fue así.

Era muy complicado y aunque ella sabia algunos trucos no eran suficientes para pasar al legendario ninja copiador. Mientras el grupo siete se aburria por lo que se estaba tardando.

Ya se habian hecoh las nueve y habian prendido una fogata y Sasuke y Sakura habían preparado algo de cenar.

No puedo creer que sigan- dijo- pobre Rai, nunca le va poder sacar el cascabel-

Yo creo que si va a poder-dijo Naruto y Sasuke se guardaba sus opiniones.

Eso es todo, si en nueve horas no pude en una menos-

Vamos! Ni siquiera me has tocado!-grito la voz de Kakshi desde una rama de un árbol.

es un principiante, por supuesto que no va a poder sacártelo- la defendió inesperadamente Sasuke.

Al menos hubiese intentado…-

Eso hice!!y estoy exhausta…el anciano no me preparo para esto…soy muy mala-miro su rodilla con pesar- iré al rió un rato…- y se alejo del equipo. Naruto y Sakura miraron a Kakashi haciendo que este se sintiera culpable.

Voy a ver como esta- dijo.

●●●●●

En el río Rai se sacaba refrescaba con el agua, la cual estaba muy fría, y miraba la luna. Kakashi apareció por detrás.

Oh…hola Kakashi…- Kakashi no respondió al saludo porque la habia visto muy concentrada en algo.

En que piensas?-

Rai no respondió hasta después de unos segundos.

En mi…en ti…-

Kakashi quedo sorprendido por la respuesta.

No soy buena y nunca lo seré. En mi aldea yo sentia celos de mi familia, eran tan buenos…pero no como vos…-

Rai miro a los ojos a Kakashi. Se le acerco y comenzo a hablar mas pausadamente.

Creo que encontré a un ninja que los sobrepasa a todos…alguien de quien aprender…y quien me enseñe…alguien que este siempre alerta para cualquier cosa…- Y mientras hablaba mas se le acercaba hasta que casi llegaba a tocarle los labios tapados por su mascara.

Pero se te olvido algo…- Rai se acerco a su oído y le susurro-todavía no pasaron las diez horas…- y puso delante de los ojos del ninja el cascabel que antes el poseia.

Rai se fue riendo victoriosa y gritándole a sus compañeros que había logrado sacarle el cascabel a su sensei.

No lo puedo creer! A nosotros nos costo y no logramos hacerlo la primera vez. Como hiciste eso?- pregunto Sakura aunque todos se preguntaban lo mismo.

mmm…es secreto-y les guiño el ojo.

No puedo esperar a ver la cara del sensei; una principiante le gano! Jajaja!!- rió Naruto y todos estaban fascinados y Rai había logrado hacerse amiga de los individuos.

●●●●●

Por otra parte, Kakashi se había quedado mirando la luna. Se había dejado seducir por la mirada profunda de la joven y por vez primera había bajado su guardia.

Es muy buena para eso – y dio media vuelta para el campamento donde un grupo lo esperaba para burlarse de el.

**Nota del autor:** quiero aclarar que en el capitulo 3 cuando Itachi le da un beso y le quita la virginidad a Rai lo hizo muy brutalmente, tanto como para que ella de alguna forma quede traumada.


	6. Chapter 6

Capitulo 6:

Al día siguiente, seguían gastando a Casi, pero a el parecía no afectarle y eso era lo que mas le molestaba a Naruto, por eso insistía tanto. Hasta que ya se había cansado y hubo un minuto de silencio. Kakashi lo aprovecho para hablar.

Muy bien-saco un mapa de su mochila- el lugar a donde nos dirigimos es un palacio oculto el cual antes estaba abandonado, pero la Hokage y Jiraiya lo han arreglado rápidamente para esta ocasión, y nos aclararon que digamos que debia permanecer en secreto el lugar-.

Inspecciono el mapa y tras unos segundos dijo-hay que atravesar unos rápidos que están no muy lejos de aquí-

Seguro que los otros grupos ya pasaron por allí. Debieron haber atravesado con un árbol que de seguro todavía sigue ahí-dijo Sasuke.

Si no vamos no nos enteraremos- Kakashi enrollo y volvió a poner el mapa en su mochila- Vamos-.

Cuando llegaron vieron que Sasuke tenía razón. Había un árbol atravesando los rápidos. Pero se veía bastante mohoso y podía ser peligroso ya que parecía fácil poder resbalarse por el. Rai pensó que esta era una oportunidad para saber si de verdad le preocupaba a Kakashi, que si lo sucedido ayer había llegado a el. Sonrió con malicia por dentro. Rai iba a resbalarse por el tronco a propósito y si Casi era el primero en rescatarla era por que le importaba, que había logrado ser tan importante como los otros miembros del equipo. Y tan solo en una noche.

Rai te sientes bien?-la voz de Sakura interrumpió sus pensamientos.

Si, solo que le tengo miedo al agua-mintió.

No te preocupes, nosotros te ayudaremos a cruzar- la animó la muchacha.

Todos tengan cuidado al cruzar, iré yo primero- Rai le agarro de la manga haciendo que el la mirara.

Ten cuidado- Kakashi le dirigió una sonrisa y comenzó a caminar sobre el tronco y llego rápido hasta la otra punta, al igual que Naruto y Sasuke.

Te conviene ir ahora, cualquier cosa yo te agarro por detrás o los chicos por delante- le recomendó Sakura-

Si- respondió Rai y camino por el tronco lentamente hasta llegar a la mitad donde ninguno podía agarrarla y puso a prueba su manía. Piso el musgo del tronco mojado, perdió el equilibrio y cayo a los rápidos.

Rai podía sentir como el agua la llevaba de una orilla a la otra y rozando las piedras.

Aunque todo lo había planeado, no podía evitar sentir la angustia y trago mucha agua. En ese momento sintió una mano que Cogia su brazo, pero antes de ver la cara de su rescatador, su cabeza golpeo contra una piedra causando que se desmaye.

●●●●●

Rai abrió los ojos y se encontró con la cara de Sasuke a tan solo centímetros de la de ella. Se sobresalto y se paro con rapidez, pero casi se cae si no fuera por los fuertes brazos del muchacho que la sostuvieron.

No debiste hacer eso- la recostó sobre el pasto.

Que paso?- hasta ese momento Rai no se había percatado que también se encontraban sus otros compañeros.

Te ahogaste, si no fuese por la rápida reacción de Sasuke tal vez no estarías ahora con nosotros- le explico Sakura-tus pulmones estaban llenos de agua, pero la escupiste y te volviste a desmayar.-

Rai tardo en reaccionar, el plan no había dado resultado, pero pudo haber sido peor. En eso, cayo como si agua helada la hubiese golpeado en la cara. Se dio cuenta que si se había ahogado y había tragado agua, alguien debió haberle hecho respiración de boca a boca. Miro a Sasuke que la miraba fijamente con sus ojos fríos, aunque de alguna forma para ella eran más calidos por que los comparaba con los de su hermano. Rai se sonrojo y miro al suelo. Había sido el.

Por suerte no habrá mas ríos que cruzar- hablo Casi – deberíamos arrojar el tronco por si alguien sigue el rastro. Ven Naruto, ayúdame-

El chico acompaño a Kakashi y corrieron el tronco que cayo Aragua y fue llevado por la corriente.

Rai sintió un dolor punzante en su nuca.

Debo revisarte- le dijo Sakura y comenzó.

Cuando termino, le dijo que no tenía nada grave y que sobreviviría, le bromeo y le dirigió una calida sonrisa.

Luego de descansar media hora que era lo que Sakura le había recetado a Rai partieron y desearon que no hallan mas contratiempos, ya que sino llegarían mas tarde.

Ese mismo día no solo se salvo la vida de Rai, sino que también se formo un vínculo entre ella y Sasuke sin que ellos lo supieran…


	7. Chapter 7

Capitulo 7:

Tsunade!Tsunade!- grito Shizune corriendo con Tonton en sus brazos, como era acostumbrado.

Que es lo que sucede Shizune?- la Hokage vio que la joven estaba algo agitada.

Señora nos ha llegado un informe de una mision que es muy importante que la realicemos-dijo mostrándole un pergamino en rollado. Tsunade desenrolla el pergamino y lo lee.

Esto es grave…debemos avisar a un equipo-

Pero Konoha esta muy lejos de el palacio de Baiko Atsutane, si mandamos a alguien de ahí tardara en llegar en un día-

Pues debemos encontrar a alguien…el palacio no esta muy lejos de el camino para llegar aquí…mmm…cual es el grupo que esta mas cerca de allí?-

Según mis cálculos…el grupo 7-

Estupendo…ya tenemos el grupo…mándales un mensaje-

Si señora-.

●●●●●

Naruto baja de ahí! Te vas a caer!- Rai no podía dejar a Naruto estar arriba de un árbol tan alto como ese, se podia resbalar o caer.

No pasa nada Rai! no te preocupes!- esas palabras no hicieron que Rai se tranquilizara, sino que hicieron que ella se diera cuenta que estaba empezando a importarles sus compañeros. Más de lo que debería y eso podía hacer que la misión fracase por completo.

Naruto no se va a caer de ahí…no te preocupes…- Kakashi apareció a su lado-

Como lo sabes?-

Bueno…yo conozco a Naruto tanto como para decirte que el caerse de ahí no es nada comparado con todo lo que hizo…-

Rai se quedo en silencio viendo a Kakashi el cual miraba hacia la copa del árbol. Que era lo que había hecho Naruto que era tan grande?.

Un águila! Un águila mensajera!- el muchacho grito desde lo alto del árbol y bajo con solo dar un salto.

El águila descendió detrás de Naruto y se poso en el brazo de Kakashi. Este le saco el mensaje de la garra del águila y leyó lo que decía.

mmm…esto esta mal…debemos desviarnos de curso.-dijo

Que es lo que dice el mensaje?-pregunto Sakura.

Es una mision. Debemos evitar un homicidio.-

En donde?-

En el palacio Atsutane-

Todos quedaron mirando al junnin con cara de preocupación, menos Rai.

Disculpen…pero quien es Atsutane?-

Baiko Atsutane es uno de los comerciantes mas importantes en el país de fuego, quizás el mas importante de todos. Si llega a morir el país no podrá comunicarse tanto como antes con otros países y escasearan los recursos. Además este hombre ha sido parte de acuerdos de paz entre distintos pueblos y si falleciera habría más guerras. Según Tsunade, debemos hacerlo sigilosamente y solo hablar con Baiko-

Este hombre es muy importante- Rai no lo conocía pero ahora que sabia lo que podia suceder y debian salvarlo- ¿que tan lejos que este palacio?-

No muy lejos…llegaremos al anochecer. Igualmente estaremos a tiempo para la reunion-

Entonces que esperamos? Vamos!- grito Naruto con la misma emoción de siempre y con esto se desviaron del camino hacia el palacio.

●●●●●

Cuando llegaron la primera impresión que tuvieron fue la de un castillo tenebroso y lo bastante grande como para meter dentro a toda la gente de Konoha. Por supuesto que un castillo tan grande debía tener varios guardias vigilando las puertas, además de los escondidos, y esto era una desventaja para nuestros viajantes.

Como haremos para entrar?- pregunto Naruto

No lo se- dijo Sakura- pero ¿por que hay tantas personas importantes y de distintos países ingresando?-

Bueno, da la casualidad que hoy Baiko dará una reunión de negocios que será mas parecida a una fiesta. Ideal para cometer un crimen como un homicidio- mientras Kakashi hablaba intentaba encontrar una entrada que no esta vigilada, cuando lo interrumpió Rai tocándole con el codo y señalando con la cabeza una entrada para empleados que estaba siendo utilizada para el ingreso de animadores de fiestas.

Creo que tengo un plan- le dijo Rai a las cuatro personas que la oían atentamente.

●●●●●

Las dos jóvenes esperaban la oportunidad para atacar. Se encontraban detrás de unos arbustos por donde pasaban los músicos y bailarinas. No tuvieron que esperar mucho, por que apareció una carreta y de ella bajaron dos bailarinas y tres músicos.

Rai y Sakura se abalanzaron contra ellos. Los ataron y durmieron para que no pudieran hacer ruido alguno. Cuando hubieron terminado los despojaron de sus ropas y las chicas se pusieron los trajes de las bailarinas, los cuales no eran muy propios para ellas ya que eran bastante escotados y demostrativos, pero igualmente se habían tapado con una capa por el frío. Luego les llevaron la ropa de los músicos a los muchacho los cuales las estaban esperando en detrás de un árbol. Cuando hubieron terminado, las chicas se aguantaron la risa de lo ridículo que les quedaba el traje a los chicos.

Se acercaron a la puerta de los empleados. Por supuesto que había un guardia ahí quien los detuvo.

Alto! identifíquense!- ordeno

Somos animadores de fiestas- le explico Rai- nosotras somos bailarinas y ellos los músicos- dijo señalando a sus compañeros.

Muy bien, pueden pasar…- les indico son un ademán de mano, pero antes de que ai pase le agarro del brazo fuertemente- y déjenme decirles que los miembros están muy entusiasmados con su presentación- y le guiño un ojo a las chicas.

Kakashi se puso entre medio sonriéndole al vigilante - Pues entonces no deberíamos dejarlos esperando no cree?-

El guardia dudo en soltarla pero luego se dio cuenta de la mirada amenazadora de Kakashi y la dejo ir

Si, pasen-

Cuando entraron y la puerta se cerró detrás, el calor del castillo los invadió.

Ahora debemos actuar y por favor díganme que saben tocar algo!-Los chicos se miraron- voy a tomar eso como un si- pensó Rai- vamos Sakura.

Si- afirmo ésta.

Cuando entraron encapuchadas a la cámara donde se encontraban los invitados, entre ellos y sentado en la punta de mesa estaba Baiko quien parecía ser un señor de unos 60 años y al parecer todos se habían pasado de copas por que reían desenfrenadamente y les gritaban cosas a las chicas que nadie debería decir. A Sakura le pareció asqueroso ver que esos viejos de 60 o 70 años estaban tras unas chicas tan jóvenes. El silencio se hizo y Sasuke comenzó con una melodía suave a los cuales Naruto y Kakashi lo trataron de seguir con un poco de dificultad. Mientras la música comenzaba Rai y Sakura se quitaban lentamente las capas para mostrar su vestuario. En cuanto esto sucedió los espectadores comenzaron a gritar y silbar. Las chicas empezaron a bailar y a acercarse a cada uno de los invitados. Hasta que finalmente y entre tantos manoseos y tratos de besuqueos por parte de el publico, de los cuales las chicas se escapaban fácilmente, Rai logro llegar hasta el comerciante donde se le acerco y se le coloco encima de sus piernas, Baiko la agarro de la cintura desnuda y ella lo abrazo por el cuello. Se le acerco al oído sensualmente y le susurro:

Escúcheme, lo van a tratar de matar. No te fíes de nadie y vaya a su habitación. Llame a varios guardias. Confíe en mí-

Cuando hubo terminado Rai salio de arriba de las piernas y se le quedo mirando con una sonrisa picara entre sus labios. Rai volvió hasta donde se encontraba Sakura distrayendo a los invitados y terminaron el baile. Antes de salir agarraron sus capas y se las pusieron. Detrás de ellas salieron Kakashi, Naruto y Sasuke. Todavía se podía escuchar los gritos de los hombres deseando más.

Nunca mas Rai! no me hagas hacer eso nunca mas!-le grito Sakura

Jaja! esta bien, te prometo que nunca mas, pero por lo menos cumplimos con la misión no? Ahora vamos a cambiarnos, ustedes también deberían irse a sacar esa ropa-

Cuando se dirigió a los chicos supo que las estaban mirando de manera diferente.

Les pasa algo?-

Que? No! Mejor nos vamos a cambiar- y se fueron a una de las piezas de los sirvientes.

Vamos Sakura nosotras también tenemos que sacarnos esta ropa horrible-

Cuando entraron la otra habitación de sirvientes vieron que era bastante grande y al ver una cama las dos tuvieron ganas de echarse en ella y dormir. Pero no podían, debían irse de ahí rápido. Cuando se estaban por sacar el vestuario, una carta paso por debajo de la puerta. Las dos miraron el sobre y Sakura lo recogió. Cuando lo abrió, humo blanco salio de ella y le dio en la cara. Sakura quedo súbitamente dormida. Rai la vio y corrió a socorrerla. Pero antes de llegar, dos hombres entraron en la habitación. Uno agarro a Sakura por la cintura y se la coloco sobre el hombro y el otro agarro a Rai a la fuerza la cual tiraba patadas y gritaba, pero la pudo contener y se la llevo del palacio.

Kakashi, Naruto y Sasuke entraron en la habitación al escuchar el grito de Rai pero no encontraron ningún rastro de las jóvenes.

Sasuke tu ve a buscar a Sakura, Naruto y yo iremos a buscar a Rai.- Dicho esto los tres salieron disparados hacia el bosque por donde habían raptado a las chicas.

●●●●●

Sasuke corrió pero no le fue muy difícil atrapar al secuestrador. Cuando lo alcanzo este al ver con quien se estaba enfrentando huyó como un cobarde dejando a Sakura tirada sobre el pasto. Sasuke la recogió con delicadeza con sus brazos y la cargo hasta donde se iban a encontrar con sus compañeros. Cuando iba caminando Sakura abrió los ojos.

Sasuke? que paso?-

Te secuestraron, pero ya todo esta bien-

Que bien…-le dijo Sakura antes de quedarse profundamente dormida por lo efectos de la droga los cuales todavía no habían pasado.

Si- susurro Sasuke mirándola.

●●●●●

Kakashi y Naruto corrieron para alcanzar al raptor el cual sabían por donde se encontraba por que escuchaban los gritos de Rai. Cuando lo hubieron alcanzado este freno viro para enfrentarse a sus contrincantes, saco un kunai y puso la punta en el cuello de Rai.

Kakashi lo miro. En su posición no podia hacer nada. Si hacia el menor movimiento el trasgresor podia sin problema alguno clavarle el kunai a Rai.

Que es lo que quieres con ella?!?!-grito.

No es lo que yo quiero, si no lo que mi maestro quiere. Le gusto tanto su baile y el de la otra muchacha que decidió comprarlas. Ellas son propiedad de mi maestro ahora!! y no puedes hacer nada para evitarlo…el hará lo que quiera con ellas!-y dicho esto, la oprimió contra su cuerpo y rozó su lengua desde el cuello de la chica hasta casi tocar su sien. Rai estaba petrificada, podía sentir el miembro del hombre contra su cuerpo. No podía hacer nada más que llorar al sentir la repugnante lengua de ese hombre en su piel. Kakashi no podia verla así. Cuando se proponía a atacar, de repente el delincuente cayó desmayado. Kakashi vio que entre la oscuridad estaba Naruto quien había aparecido por detrás y noqueo al hombre. Rai tardo en darse cuenta que estaba libre. Se estaba abrazando con sus brazos y estaba llorando. Naruto se agacho y le puso una mano encima para consolarla. Rai instintivamente volteo, todavía llorando, y abrazo a Naruto quien le correspondió. Naruto le brindo su calidez y protección y esa unión que habían tenido no quería que se acabara nunca.

Kakashi se les acercó.

Creo que debemos irnos-

Naruto asintió con la cabeza tomo de la mano a Rai para ayudarla a levantarse, la cogió en brazos y se dirigieron a encontrar a Sasuke para tomar de nuevo el camino.

**Nota de autor: Naruto no me pertenece creo que eso es obvio…quería decirles que este no es el mejor capitulo que hice pero espero que lo entiendan. Díganme si lo entienden y si no escríbanme que les explico. REVIEW!**


	8. Chapter 8

Capitulo 8:

Estas bien?-pregunto Rai a Sakura a la mañana siguiente, la cual era una despejada y con un sol radiante que secaba el rocío de la hierba. Sakura estaba sentada sobre una roca mirando el cielo y sonriendo.

Si, me siento un poco mal…-

Rai aprovecho para hablar con ella sobre el tema de la noche pasada ya que los chicos habían salido a pescar.

Por que?-pregunto.

Yo podría haber hecho algo…me tendría que haber dado cuenta…digo, no eran de un rango mayor al nuestro, sin embargo no se que me paso…-dejo de mirar al cielo y se dirigió a Rai- Debo pedirte disculpas, te tendría que haber protegido-

Rai se sentó al lado de Sakura y la miro poniendo su mano en su hombro.

No tienes por que pedir disculpas…yo debería hacerlo. No tendría que haber trazado ese plan, era de lo mas feo que se me pudo haber ocurrido-

Pero si eso no hubiésemos podido hacer la misión-

Puede ser…-a Rai se le escapo una risita- pero no me digas que no te gusto estar en brazos de Sasuke- Sakura se ruborizo-se te nota mucho eso eh!jaja!-

Si es verdad-se apeno.

Mas tarde seguimos hablando, me parece que los chicos ya están por llegar-.

Y como Rai había predicho, unos pocos minutos mas tarde Naruto apareció con tres pescados en su mano, seguido por Kakashi y Sasuke. Cuando llegaron donde las chicas se pusieron a cocinar los peces los cuales para todos estaban ricos menos para Rai que aborrecía el pescado y se quedo con hambre.

La tarde transcurrió como las otras hasta que el sol estaba descendiendo y el cielo era de un tono que mezclaba el anaranjado y el rosa. Naruto se sentó en el suelo y los otros frenaron la marcha.

Ya estoy cansado, no quiero caminar más-

Que resistencia que tiene el estudiante de uno de los legendarios sannin- le bromeo Kakashi.

Que estas queriendo decir?!?-bramo Naruto.

No importa, en todo caso debería darte una buena noticia. A pocos metros hay una termales tal vez deberíamos descansar ahí-

Todos se miraron y concordaron que debían ir allí. Deseaban relajarse en esas aguas calientes y que se lleven el cansancio. Siguieron el camino a prisa ya que estaban deseosos de llegar y como había dicho Kakashi, ahí estaban las termales. Eran dos fuentes una al lado de la otra pero que estaban separadas por unas ramas de árboles. Naruto fue directo a la termal de la derecha, por lo tanto a las chicas les tocaría la de la izquierda.

Cuando Rai se metió en la pileta sintió que todos sus músculos se relajaban y que su mente estaba en blanco. Sintió que Sakura se metía al lado de ella y también se relajaba. Por unos minutos no hablaron pero luego no se pudieron contener a no charlar.

Mmm…me pregunto que estarán haciendo los chicos-se pregunto Sakura en voz alta.

No lo se, seguro que se están relajando tanto como nosotras-

Si.-

Las dos cerraron los ojos y sintieron como una suave brisa les acariciaba el rostro.

Sakura?-

Que?-

Debió haber sido difícil ser una única chica con tres chicos no?-

Si, pero de eso ya no-

Rai la miro con cara de interrogación.

Ahora tengo una compañía femenina y voy a hablar con vos de cosas ue con chicos no se puede…gracias por haber aparecido Rai. No solo por el hecho de hacerme compañía, si no por ser mí amiga-

Rai se la quedo mirando y le sonrió.

Sabes que? tengo una idea…-

●●●●●

Ah! esto es vida…-suspiro Naruto y los otros dos muchachos opinaban lo mismo. Se podía sentir el calor de la noche que rodeaba la terma y el silencio de la naturaleza…tal vez demasiado silencio…

Me pregunto que estarán haciendo las chicas...-Naruto se disponía a salir de la pileta pero una mano lo freno.

Déjalas tranquilas, no puedes ir a verlas- Sasuke había saltado para frenar a Naruto. Este lo miro con cara de desafiante. Kakashi miraba la escena y se relajaba cada vez mas, después de todo ya están bastantes grandes para resolver sus problemas solos.

El quebrar de una rama hizo que los pensamiento de los tres se vieran interrumpidos. Sus miradas se dirigieron hacia donde provino el ruido y se cruzaron con dos figuras femeninas que sostenían un bulto en sus manos y que les sonreían. Al darse cuenta de quienes eran ya habían salido a correr. Kakashi salio rápido a correrlas como estaba. Naruto y Sasuke tardaron en entender por que había salido a correrlas sin ropa ni nada. Pero después se dieron cuenta que esas dos figuras eran Rai y Sakura y que el bulto que tenían no era nada mas que la ropa de cada uno! Salieron a correrlas en cuanto cayeron.

Rai y Sakura se divirtieron durante un buen rato corriendo de acá para allá y tirando la ropa de los chicos por el suelo o por arriba de los árboles. Después se escondieron arriba de unos árboles y disfrutaron la vista de los chicos buscando la ropa que ellas habían tirado y que ahora era difícil de encontrar por la oscuridad.

A la mañana siguiente las chicas se habían quedado durmiendo arriba del árbol después de reírse tanto.

La primera que se despertó fue Rai y lo primero que hizo fue observar en que estado estaban los chicos. Kakashi estaba vestido de los pies a la cabeza como era de predecir al igual que Sasuke, pero al único que le faltaba algo era a Naruto quien estaba sin el pantalón puesto. Rai se rió por lo bajo para no despertar a su compañera. Se podía sentir que ese día iba a ser uno con frío y que se estaba asomando una niebla espesa. Rai sintió una calida brisa en su rostro y cerro los ojos. Pero de repente esa calida brisa se transformo en una muy fría y más fuerte, pero sin dejar de ser una brisa. Rai abrió los ojos para salir de esa sensación y sintió que se estaba cayendo de la cima del árbol. Cuando se estaba por estrellar contra el suelo unos brazos fuertes la atajaron justo a tiempo. Rai miro para arriba y vio que un rostro enmascarado la observaba y le brindaba calidez con su mirada. Kakashi y Rai se quedaron viéndose por unos instantes hasta que la muchacha reacciono y salto de sus brazos.

Gracias- le dijo bajando la mirada. Kakashi no dijo nada y Rai se alejo de el hacia donde estaba Naruto aun durmiendo. Se sentó y pensó en lo que había significado esa brisa. No era una común y corriente. No, Ese debía ser el….


	9. Chapter 9

Capitulo 9:

La niebla había llegado y como predijo Rai, era bastante espesa tanto como para que a los veinte pasos ya no se vea a la persona que se tenía enfrente. Ese día iba a atrasarlos mas y ya estaban perdiendo la esperanza de llegar a tiempo. Si seguía así al día siguiente, definitivamente no iban a llegar y por eso Rai se sentía un poco culpable.

Rai! Por que esa cara?!- Naruto se le había acercado.

Siento que es mi culpa…-

Que cosa?la niebla?? jaja!- Naruto rió pero su sonrisa se desvaneció cuando vio que Rai no sonreía. Un poco extraño en ella, por que generalmente cuando le hacia un chiste, aunque sea el mas malo de todos, le brindaba una sonrisa.

Oye…- se sentó al lado de ella y coloco su dedo en la barbilla de la joven para levantarle el rostro y verla a los ojos -si es por que a lo mejor no lleguemos a tiempo no es tu culpa, es mas si tendría que elegir entre llegar a la fiesta y entre haberte conocido, te hubiese conocido dos veces- esas palabras le subieron el animo a Rai y no pudo evitar una sonrisa a la que el joven le respondió con otra.

En eso se había acercado Sasuke y Sakura.

Es inútil. Esta niebla es demasiado húmeda y ha mojado demasiado a la madera. No podemos hacer un fogón.- Sakura tiro unos pedazos de madera que se partían solos por el hecho de estar húmedos.

Pero es una buena oportunidad para practicar nuestros sentidos- de la nada había aparecido Kakashi entre la niebla. Era irritante que siempre se aparezca de sorpresa.

Como?- pregunto Rai.

Bueno, es muy difícil ver con esta niebla. Por eso vamos a entrenar con la ausencia de este sentido y vamos a usar los demás. No es tan fácil como parece.-

Esta bien!!yo me uno!- Naruto se levanto con rapidez y entusiasmo por comenzar.

Muy bien Naruto y yo voy a ser tu contrincante-

Si Sensei-

Mientras nosotros que?- Sakura estaba aburrida de solo ver peleas y nunca intervenir en ella. Después de todo también quería practicar y demostrar sus habilidades.

Ustedes? Se quedan sentados y observan hasta que uno pierda y luego pelearan tu y Sasuke y si quiere Rai podrá practicar contra el que gane de nosotros dos. Después de todo nunca te vimos en acción-

Es verdad! Nunca nos mostraste lo que podias hacer Rai!-

Bueno, me da lo mismo-

Entonces empecemos- dicho esto Kakashi se alejo con Naruto mientras que Sakura se sentaba al lado de Rai y Sasuke se quedaba apoyado contra un árbol viendo el espectáculo.

No se habian alejado mucho de la audencia pero si de sus contrincantes. Se podía ver como Naruto cerraba los ojos y se concentraba. Kakashi solo tenia la mirada fija de repente aparecio a unos centímetros de la cabeza de Naruto y le tiro varios kunais explosivos. La pelea ya habia comenzado. El estruendo precipito a la naturaleza y cuando el humo se hubo esparcido, Naruto no se encontraba donde antes estaba. Kakashi cerro los ojos y escucho. Súbitamente el muchacho aparecio detrás de el, lo agarro con sus brazos para que no se moviera y salto lo mas alto que pud. En el aire dio media vuelta haciendo que la cabeza de los dos se dirigiera al suelo con mucha rapidez. Pero antes de caer Kakashi se transformo en un muñeco de paja con un kunai incrustado. Un kunai explosivo. Naruto se sorprendió y antes de safarse ya era tarde, en un milisegundo cayo al suelo y dio con la cabeza y al instante el kunai exploto en su cara. Otra vez un estruendo y humo. Pero esta vez había un cuerpo inconsciente en el suelo.

Rai no podía creer que ese sea Naruto. No podía haber terminado tan temprano y el solo ver el cuerpo sin moverse hizo que una ola de nervios la invadiera y deseaba correr hacia el.

Naruto!!!- grito y se dirigió rápido a el. Cuando llego vio a Naruto inconsciente, pero parecía mas que eso. No respiraba y su tono de piel se estaba haciendo mas pálida. Parecía… muerto. Rai no quería ni pensar en eso, ya no le importaba el hecho de estar mostrando que de verdad le importaba esa gente, aunque tampoco estaba muy consiente de ello. Se dejo caer de rodillas y comenzaron a salir lágrimas de sus ojos. El solo hecho de pensar en no ver más su sonrisa ni sus ojos que brindaban alegría a cualquiera que los viese, hizo que se desmoronara. La joven se debilito y apoyó su rostro en el pecho del muchacho y sus manos, al mismo tiempo que mas lagrimas salían de su rostro y no podía contenerlas.

Me defraudaste Naruto. Pensé que iba a ser mejor- Kakashi se había acercado y miraba a el cuerpo de Naruto como si nada. Rai lo miro con desprecio y estaba por responderle con lo peor que tenia, pero una figura apareció detrás de Kakashi poniéndole un kunai en el cuello.

Soy mejor- Naruto tenia en su rostro una sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro. Rai no podía creerlo. El clon que sostenía en brazos desapareció y dentro de ella había mucho enojo.

Naruto…- dijo en voz baja.nadie la escucho, ni siquiera Sakura y Sasuke que habian llegado a la escena.

Naruto!!- al escuchar su nombre con ese tono, Naruto dejo de sonreír.- quien te pensas que sos?!?Como te atreves a hacer eso?!?!-

Silencio.

Oye Rai solo estábamos practicando- Kakashi se le estaba acercando y le iba a poner una mano en el hombro, pero Rai se aparto bruscamente.

No! No solo estaban practicando! Estaban arriesgando su vida!- ya a ese punto las lagrimas de rencor empezaron a salir- nunca pensaron que ahí hay alguien a quien les importan!!-

Estas exagerando Rai-

No estoy exagerando! ustedes no entienden!- miro a Naruto- eres…-no pudo terminar de decir la frase por que las lagrimas se lo impedían. No lograba mirarle a los ojos y no podía estar ahí. Corrió hacia el bosque y la neblina la rodeo.

Rai!!- Naruto corrió a su encuentro.

Sakura estaba por seguirle pero una mano la detuvo.

Deja que lo arreglen ellos- Kakashi los iba a dejar solos, pero no mucho por las dudas. Algo le decía que debía intervenir por Rai.

●●●●●

Rai corría y no quería parar. Tal vez había sido un error entrar en esta misión. Lo estaba arruinando e Itachi lo sabría. Tampoco a él podria mirarle a los ojos, por lo menos no como antes. Iba a perder todo.

Una figura se interpuso delante de ella y se choco contra esta. El cuerpo le había tomado de las muñecas suavemente y cuando Rai levanto la mirada vio sus ojos azules que la miraban fijamente.

Naruto…- estaban muy cerca el uno del otro.

Rai…lo siento- hablaban en susurro- no debí hacerte preocupar y me arrepiento-

Es que no entiendes Naruto….ya he perdido demasiado…no quería perder a alguien mas…-

Naruto la oprimió contra si en un abrazo y sus cuerpos se tocaron. Duraron unos segundos que les parecían eternos y eso lo apreciaban. El rostro de Naruto busco el de Rai que buscaba refugio en el muchacho. Naruto le levanto el rostro con una mano y con la otra le acariciaba la cintura lentamente. Un deseo empezó a inundar el alma del joven y no pudo resistirse a meter la mano dentro de la remera de la joven. Empezó a ascender hasta querer llegar a rozar el pecho de esta.. Pero la mano de Rai lo detuvo.

Lo siento Naruto, pero no creo que seas el indicado que quiero que haga esto-Naruto se dio cuenta de lo que hacia.

Lo siento…-aparto un poco su mano- creo que he pasado mucho tiempo con Jiraiya-le sonrió.

El enojo de Rai se había esfumado y las lagrimas igual.

Oh…lo siento…creo que interrumpí algo- Kakashi había aparecido detrás de ellos y se había encontrado con una escena incomoda para los jóvenes. Naruto tenía todavía la mano dentro de la remera de Rai y estaban demasiado cerca el uno del otro.

Que?!no es lo que crees!!- el muchacho saco rápido su mano de la ropa de la joven-es que yo…-

No llegamos a hacer nada Kakashi, y si lo hicimos no te importa o si?- Rai seguia un poco enfadada con Kakashi, pero se iba a olvidar en unos minutos.

Naruto, déjanos solos.-

Naruto obedeció sin antes brindar una mirada a Kakashi que nunca le había dado. Una mirada de precaución.

Que pasa?-pregunto Rai.

Quería aclarar lo que paso allá afuera y creo que yo también debería pedirte disculpas. Después de todo no fue hace mucho que perdiste todo y ver esto por ahí causaba una reacción como la que tuviste…y es entendible-

Gracias. Pero tengo un hizo para que ese clon durara tanto?-

Ah! Eso…-parecía desilusionado con la pregunta de Rai. A lo mejor esperaba algo mas importante, pero Rai no le dio importancia- es un técnica que le enseño Jiraiya y es muy útil para confundir al enemigo. Aunque conociendo a Naruto no podía durar tan poco-

Jiraiya es uno de los sannins?-

Así es-

mmm…gracias por aclararme la duda-

un rayo de sol atravesó la nubes que ya se estaban dispersando, al igual que la niebla. Los rayos los baño a los dos. Miraron al cielo y cuando Rai miro de nuevo para abajo Kakashi la estaba observando. Rai se sorprendió. El sensei se le estaba acercando con un aire misterioso. Rai no pudo evitar dar un paso hacia atrás. Que era lo que quería? Por que se estaba acercando tanto?. Rai choco contra un árbol y Kakashi le puso los brazos a los costados para que no escapara. La miraba y ella a el igual.

Por suerte alguien lo interrumpió antes de hacer su cometido. Sasuke fue a buscarlos.

Creo que debemos comenzar la marcha, asi llegaremos a tiempo. Por suerte el dia se aclareció y se puede ver el camino-

Gracias Sasuke- Kakashi dio media vuelta y se dirigió al campamento junto con Sasuke el cual estaba extrañado.

Rai se quedo mirándolos como se iban, todavía contra el árbol. Se había quedado pensando en por que había actuado de esa manera, el no era así. Luego de reflexionar un momento se sonrió maliciosamente. Después de todo el plan no estaba yendo tan mal.


	10. Chapter 10

Capitulo 10:

El día se paso de lo mas normal, estuvieron caminando todo el dia para recobrar el tiempo perdido y el dia les ayudo mucho por que nunca habian visto uno tan soleado pero cundo la noche se acercaba inexplicablemente empezo a hacer mas calor. Por lo que tuvieron que despojarse de algunas de sus ropas. Rai y Sakura se sacaron las remeras y se quedaron en maya que se la habian puesto antes detrás de unos arbustos. Los tres chicos tambien se habian sacado la remera y Naruto se habia subido los pantalón hasta que parecieran pescadores. De vez en cuando los ojos de Rai se desviaban hacia el cuerpo de Kakashi, tan palido y musculoso, pero cuando este se la miaraba ella miraba para otro lado y se ruborizaba. Después de una hora caminando no pudieron mas, no solo por el calor sino que tambien por que la noche habia caido y era peligroso no ver el camino por si se desviaban y se perdian. Asi que tendiron sus bolsas de dormir y se quedaron a oscuras, por que el prender una fogata era ya a ser demasiado con el calor. Naruto y Sakura se durmieron al instante, pero Sasuke quedo despierto mirando las estrellas, al igual que Rai y Kakashi parecía hacer lo mismo. Cuando Sasuke se rindió ante el sueño, Kakashi se incorporo.

Rai?-

Mm?...que pasa?- Rai se incorporo igual.

Puedo hablar contigo un segundo?-

Si! Que pasa?- Rai le dirigió una sonrisa y apoyo los codos en sus piernas esperando ansiosa a que el joven hable.

Preferiría que sea en otro lado…-

Oh…esta bien- se salieron de sus bolsas y cuando Rai la estaba acomodando Kakashi le tomo de la mano y la llevo al interior del bosque. Ella se dejaba llevar hasta que el freno en un claro que no estaba un poco lejos de los demás pero se los podía ver en la oscuridad. Kakashi se puso frente a ella muy cerca.

Rai?- la miro a los ojos- escúchame, yo siento lo de esta tarde. No era yo y no se que ocurrió-

Ah! Era por eso?, no tienes por que preocuparte-

Lo se… pero sin embargo lo deseaba…-

Rai estaba confundida- que? no entiendo…-

Deseaba que me aceptaras…puede sonar cursi pero quiero que nos des un oportunidad juntos. Sos linda…- acto seguido comenzó a acercar el rostro al de la chica mientras que con sus ojos le miraba los labios con deseo…deseo de tocarlos.

Rai estaba dubitativa. Si ella aceptaba el beso iba a ser muy temprano e iba a levantar sospechas. Pero sino, talvez mas tarde no podría ser y la misión se habría echado a perder. Tomo una decisión, iba a arriesgarse a que el al dia siguiente el la siga queriendo y sus deseos se sigan juntando hasta que no pueda mas y pueda completar la misión en el tiempo justo.

Se aparto del joven.

Lo siento. No creo que sea apropiado que un sensei salga con la amiga de sus ex alumnos. Además yo siento que debo protegerlos…- no sabia que mas decir, estaba tratando de buscar una excusa y el lo supo.

Que? No busques excusas Rai. Tú no puedes protegerlos. Noeres su madre ni nada de eso, ni siquiera eres tan fuerte sin ofender…-

No es una excusa!y eso si me ofendió!- trataba de buscar una manera de pelear y alejarse del lugar.

Lo siento-

Esta bien. Pero enserio quiero estar con ellos y aunque no pueda tratare de protegerlos- y sin mas se fue del lado de Kakashi dirigiéndose a donde se encontraban los chicos. Se acostó y quedo profundamente dormida.

●●●●●

Al dia siguiente Rai despertó cuando ya todos estaban levantados, miro al cielo y vio que era un hermoso y algo caluroso dia. Cuando bajo la mirada se encontró con la de Sakura quien estaba parada en frente de ella con ojos de preocupación.

Que sucede Sakura?-

Es Kakashi- Rai se estremeció, ¿que le podría haber pasado? Sakura siguió- cuando despertamos no estaba. Su bolsa de dormir estaba vacía. Los chicos están buscándolo ahora-

Rai no sabia que decir.

Alguna idea de adonde se fue?-pregunto preocupada.

No, pero hay una aldea a unas 12 horas de aquí. Creemos que podría estar ahí, Sasuke fue a averiguar, pero no te preocupes!estoy segura de que Kakashi esta bien!- le dijo brindándole una sonrisa- después de todo…que es lo peor que le puede pasar?- apenas habia dicho estas palabras cuando detrás de ellas habia aparecido un hombre que se ve. Parecía algo demacrado y caminaba medio torpe sosteniendo algo en la mano. Un instante después lograron descifrar quien era. Era Kakashi. Cuando llego frente a ellos apenas se podía sostener en pie.

Hola chicos!!Rai como estas?!?!- la abrazo a Rai pero ella lo empujo con desagrado.

Que haces?! Donde estuviste Kakashi?? Como llegaste a estar en este estado tan…tan…alcoholizado! Y que es eso que tienes ahí?- Rai agarro el paquete que tenia el sensei en la mano- un botella de vino?!? Como puedes hacer esto?-

Kakashi solo la miraba y sonreía.

Naruto ayúdame a llevarlo al río. Ahí se va a refrescar un poco más-

Si- y puso el brazo del sensei en su hombro.

Cuando hubieron llegado el río, estaba tranquilo después del dia caluroso que habian tenido. Naruto se paro en la orilla y tiro a Kakashi al agua que por suerte estaba tibia.

A todo esto Sasuke habia regresado para ver la escena.

Rai se agacho para ver a Kakashi a los ojos

Kakashi por que…aaahh!!- antes de que terminara la pregunta Kakashi la cogio de la cintura y la tiro al agua. Cuando Rai hubo salido a la superficie miro a su a el joven enmascarado que apareció sorpresivamente delante de ella, la cogió por la cintura con un brazo y con la mano del otro brazo la tomo de la cabeza y la atrajo hacia él haciendo que sus labios se tocaran con fuerza. Rai estaba a punto de responder, pero abrió los ojos y se encontró con la figura de Itachi tambien mirándola con su sharingan encendido. Esto asusto a Rai quien empujo brutalmente a Kakashi y le propino una bofetada fuerte. Salio del río apurada por el traumatizante encuentro con Itachi. Esa aparición significaba que no era la hora y que estaba por echar todo a perder si le hubiese respondido al muchacho.

Por otro lado Kakashi seguía en el río con la cara congelada como se la habia dejado Rai.

Y que esperabas?- la voz de Sasuke rompió el silencio de la escena a la que Sakura y Naruto seguían con la boca abierta. Kakashi le observo- después de lo de ayer como esperabas que te iba a responder?- Sakura y Naruto lo miraron. Kakashi se quedo serio mirándolo. Como pudo saber lo que habia pasado ayer? Como es que no pudo captar su presencia?. La verdad, era que lo único que hacia que el no este alerta y actué con lo primero que se le venga a la mente, era Rai. Eso podía ser un problema, no solo para el si no que para los demás.

Sasuke tomo la palabra de nuevo pero se dirigió a Naruto y Sakura.

Vamos a tomarnos un descanso en la aldea que esta cerca de aquí, después de todo nos lo merecemos. Sakura ve a buscar a Rai y preparen sus cosas para ir. Naruto consigue ropa seca para Kakashi…-

Desde cuando eres el jefe en este grupo para dar ordenes así?!?!-exclamo el rubio interrumpiéndolo.

Desde que alguien defraudo a otra persona…- miro a Kakashi quien estaba saliendo del río. Naruto lo vio igual.

Iré a ver como esta Rai- y se dirigió al bosque dejando a Kakashi y Sasuke solos.

Por que me miras así Sasuke?- los dos se miraban muy serios a los ojos. Sasuke lo miraba desafiándolo- Lo siento. No estoy de humor par esto. Tengo cosas que pensar y la próxima vez no te metas en donde no te llamen- Kakashi mostró un tono de voz enojado muy raro en el.

Si. Pero no quiero que te metas con Rai. Si ella se enterara de que mas hiciste allá no se si confiaría de nuevo en vos-

Eso es lo que temo…-

Otra cosa- Kakashi le estaba dando la espalda y no se volteo a verlo- nosotros igual la vamos a estar protegiendo- y con esto dicho se dirigió hacia el campamento.

**Nota: Bueno no mi mejor capitulo. Espero que lo entiendan y si no avisen que se los voy a explicar. Espero sus Reviews y mucha suerte!!**

**Otra cosa no si lo dije antes pero Naruto no me pertenece.-**


	11. Chapter 11

Capitulo 11:

Emprendieron su viaje hacia el pueblo que había indicado Sasuke. Él iba liderando el camino, detrás lo seguían Rai y de los lados de ella Naruto y Sakura. Detrás de ellos venia Kakashi quien miraba a Rai con la vista perdida y repasando lo sucedido anteriormente. Nunca había caído tan bajo. El debía dar el ejemplo y no lo hizo, además que obligo a una joven a besarlo. En que se había convertido? había perdido la cabeza por esa muchacha de ojos indefinidos?. Suspiro al pensar en los ojos con los que lo había mirado y metió las manos en los bolsillos tratando de mostrar esa imagen que tanto lo caracterizaba. Cuando lo hizo, sintió algo en el. Cuando saco el objeto del bolsillo se sintió aliviado al ver de que se trataba. En ese momento que estaba solo recordó como se sentía pasar el rato con su libro. Lo había dejado por alguna razón desde que aparecio Rai. Podía ser que ella era lo nuevo que ocupaba su lugar en su mente? Abrió la novela y comenzó a leerla desde donde lo había dejado y comenzó a sentirse parte de la trama. Se pregunto que hubiese hecho el personaje principal si hubiese estado en su lugar. Sonrió al recordar a el viejo Sannin escribiendo en lo que podía ser una nueva novela sobre lo que le contara mas tarde y talvez tenga una idea de lo que tenga que hacer. Decidió preguntárselo en la fiesta por que seguro que iba a estar. Después de todo conociéndolo a Jiraiya él iba a estar donde halla mujeres jóvenes. Cuando levanto la vista se encontró con la imagen de la puerta de entrada al pueblo.

Cuando llegaron los recibieron dos hombres que cuidaban la entrada. Estaban vestidos de verde con un sombrero grande y de color beige.

Que desean por este pueblo?- pregunto uno de ellos. Era de baja estatura y tenia una barba larga y blanca hasta las rodillas. Además de que era un anciano no llenaba los requisitos para ser un guardia.

Solo venimos a pasar una noche anciano- le comunico Sasuke.

Ustedes no son de por aquí. Como que puedo confiar en ustedes?-

Esta bromeando? tenemos cara de ser unos villanos?!?- Naruto tomo palabra. El viejo lo vio con desprecio. El otro guardia se acerco.

No se preocupen. El siempre fue así. Ya era hora de que se jubile, pero no pudimos hacer que saliera del cargo- les sonrió. Al contrario del otro vigilante, este era joven y musculoso.

Y estas jovencitas a donde se encaminan?- Las dos chicas del grupo se sonrojaron cuando las vio.

Queremos pasar una noche en el pueblo- repitió Sasuke -Claro si ustedes nos dejan-

Por supuesto que si, no podríamos dejarlos afuera. Es mas hace poco ingresaron otro grupo de personas. A lo mejor los conocen. Se instalaron en la posada "Nuevo Camino". Es la mejor de nuestro pueblo, se la recomiendo-

Bien entonces ahí iremos. Muchas gracias!- Kakashi fue el primero en entrar al pueblo. Ahora el lideraba la marcha.

Adiós y suerte! Por cierto, mi nombre es Joy-grito desde lo lejos.

Me pregunto quienes serán lo que están aquí…- dijo Sakura ya bastante dentro del pueblo.

No lo se! Pero cuando sea Hokage haré la jubilación obligatoria!-

Estoy segura que seras un gran Hokage Naruto!jaja!-

Gracias Rai!-le brindo una sonrisa a lo que ella respondió con otra.

Siguieron el pasillo del pueblo y pudieron ver que no era gran cosa, pero que sin duda la gente de ahí era amable. Se veía por todos lados a niños jugando con sus mascotas o con juguetes y siempre que se cruzaban con un adulto les sonreía y les deseaba un buen día. Cuando encontraron "Nuevo Camino" se podía ver desde afuera que era un lugar grande. Entraron y vieron que el lugar estaba lleno de mesas y de gente por lo tanto era muy popular el lugar, pero debía ser para mayores por que no se veían niños. Detrás de las mesas habían unas escaleras que conducían al piso superior donde suponían estaban las habitaciones. Los recibió un señor alto y robusto, con una pelaba que se le asomaba y un bigote que le llegaba a tapar la boca. Iba vestido con un delantal, así que seguro que era parte de la barra.

Buenos días! En que puedo serviles?-

Buscábamos habitaciones. Le queda alguna?-

Están de suerte! Solo nos quedan dos-

Que bien! Las tomamos!-

Bien sientanse cómodos de estar aquí y coman algo. Parecen hambrientos-

Gracias!- dijeron los cinco al unísono.

Ah si! Yo sabia que te había visto! – el señor de la barra freno al sensei- Kakashi no? Y? como estuvieron las chicas que te conseguí ayer? Fue todo lo que pediste?- Kakashi le indicaba que se calle pero no hacia caso – me acuerdo fuiste muy especifico…mmm…eran de pelo marron y con ojos claros. No se por que tanta especifidad- se quedo meditando un rato- ah! Seguro que querias que te hagan recordar a alguien no es así? Jaja! Corazón roto ah? Jajaja!- sus carcajadas se escuchaban por toda la posada. Hasta ese punto Sakura, Sasuke y Naruto ya miraban de mala gana a su ex sensei. Kakashi solo busco la cara de Rai para explicarle, pero ella lo miraba a los ojos y lo hizo sentir culpable. Giro su rostro y miro para otro lado haciendo caso omiso de Kakashi. Eso fue suficiente para demostrar su enojo y la razon por la que no le hablo por casi todo el día.

Cuando se estaban por sentar en una de las mesas que justo habían desocupado alguien entro en la posada.

Naruto!!- un extraño lo saludo con la mano en alto.

Kiba! Con que ustedes eran los que estaban hospedándose aquí!-

Si! Como están- se habían acercado a la mesa un grupo que lo conformaba una joven que parecía algo tímida, uno con anteojos un poco misterioso y uno con dos marcas en la cara al que Naruto había llamado Kiba. Rai no conocía a ninguno, pero ya sabía que el último se parecía mucho a Naruto.

Siéntense. Todavía no pedimos nada así que pidamos juntos-

Me parece una buena idea- cuando se sentaron miraron a Rai queriendo saber quien era.

Hola! Soy Kiba. Quien eres?- se dirigió a Rai pero antes que ella pudiera responder Naruto hablo.

Ella es Rai y esta viajando con nosotros, por lo menos hasta que Tsunade nos diga que hacer-

Por que?-

Bueno por que ella era de un pueblo que el grupo Akatsuki destruyó. Es la única sobreviviente de su clan y no tiene adonde ir. Por eso la llevamos con nosotros a ver a Tsunade y para que se quede en Konoha-

Nunca hable de quedarme en Konoha Naruto-

Pero no tienes otro lugar a donde ir. Ahí nos tienes a nosotros-

Rai lo miro pensativa en lo que había dicho. Mientras el siguia hablando.

Y su sensei adonde esta?-

Dijo que ya venia. Estaba ocupada comprando cosas para su hijo-

Ya lo tuvo?- pregunto Sakura.

Si. Hace ya unos meses-

Que tierno!-

No se por que las mujeres les parece tierno un bebe. Solo es un niño-

Debe ser por eso que no entiendes a las mujeres Kiba-

En medio de esa conversación se les acerco una mujer de pelo negro que hacia que le sobresalga el color de sus ojos pardos. Venia con muchas bolsas en la mano.

Hola chicos. Que bueno que se hallan encontrado- miro a Rai- quien es esta joven?-

Soy Rai. Mucho gusto-

Igualmente. Soy Kurenai. Kakashi tanto tiempo! Pero que haces ahí sentado con los chicos. Debes sentarte aparte conmigo. Hablemos cosas de adultos-

Kakashi la miro y pensó que esa era una buena forma de olvidarse todo, recordando buenos tiempos.

Por supuesto Kurenai-

Cerró su libro el cual estaba leyendo y se dirigió a otra mesa que quedaba en la otra punta. Rai lo siguió con la mirada. Esa mujer podría haberla invitado a ella también, después de todo ella ya era una adulta. Pero de seguro que tenían cosas de que hablar que a ella no le interesaría. Pero aunque intentase no podía evitar verlos de vez en cuando, y cuando lo hacia los veía felices riendo.

_De que __estarán hablando_?- Se preguntaba si a lo mejor lo quiere para ella. A lo mejor se lo esta quitando. No podía permitir eso! Arruinaría toda la misión!- _no! Traquila Rai. Ella tiene un hijo, por lo tanto tiene un esposo. No puede hacer eso….uff…o si?_- decidió pensar en eso mas tarde.

El día transcurrió con muchas risas y charlas en la mesa donde estaban sentados el grupo 7, 8 y Rai, hasta que llego el cansancio. Empezaron todos a bostezar y a levantarse de la mesa para dirigirse a sus habitaciones. Sakura estaba subiendo cuando noto que Rai no la seguía.

Que pasa Rai?-

Ve tu. Yo dentro de un rato voy-

Bueno. Te espero-

Si-

Sakura subió y Rai se aproximo a la mesa donde todavía se reían Kakashi y Kurenai. Rai pudo escuchar algunas palabras.

Entonces quedamos así Kakashi?-

Si. No se darán cuenta, están demasiado cansados-

Acordáte que es la numero 3 y que….- Rai había llegado y los dos la observaban.

Kakashi nos vamos todos a dormir. Vos ya vas?- en realidad Rai estaba buscando una excusa para acercarse a oír que decían.

Si, por supuesto-

Solo eso- debía hacer algo para recuperarlo. Seguro que la charla que tuvo con Kurenai había hecho que se olvidara de ella- Hasta mañana- se le acerco y le beso la mejilla por dos segundos y luego se dirigió a su habitación.

Kakashi la miraba. A que estaba jugando? Primero se enoja y ahora le besa la mejilla?.

Se nota que esta interesada en ti. Espero que esto no cambie tus planes- le pregunto la sensei.

No lo hará-

●●●●●

Eran las tres de la madrugada y Rai no había podido dormir. envidiaba a Sakura, quien dormía placidamente en una cama separada cerca de la de ella, en cambio, ella había estado dando vueltas en la cama y ninguna posición la ayudaba a conciliar el sueño. La razón era que estaba pensando en lo que podía haber planeado Kakashi con Kurenai.

_Entonces quedamos __así Kakashi-_se repetía a ella misma. En que habían quedado?- _Si. No se darán cuenta, están demasiado cansados- _ella no estaba demasiado cansada y de que no se darían cuanta?- _Acordáte que es la número 3 y que…- _ el numero de que? Acaso era de la habitación de Kurenai? Para que quería su numero?. Demasiadas preguntas sin respuestas. Resolvió preguntarle al mismo Kakashi que se traían entre manos. Se levanto sigilosamente de su cama y camino hacia la puerta en puntillas para no despertar a Sakura. La abrió y salio de la habitación. Cuando esta por ir a la habitación de los chicos donde se encontraba al que iba a entrevistar escucho un ruido de una puerta abriéndose. Rai se escondió rápidamente detrás de una columna y observo a la figura que salía de una habitación. Era un hombre que al parecer no tenia ropa puesta, solo una toalla que le cubría sus partes inferiores y lo demas en su mano. El hombre se encaminaba al escondite de Rai pero freno por que una mujer lo estaba siguiendo. Era Kurenai.

Oye te olvidas esto- le entrego algo al desconocido y acto seguido le beso en los labios.

Gracias- le dijo- estuvo perfecto- y le guiño el ojo.

De nada- respondió el extraño.

Al escuchar esas palabras Rai quedo paralizada. Ella reconocía esa voz. Pero podía ser? podía ser él?. Cuando estuvo lo bastante cerca Rai le distinguió el rostro. Era Kakashi. El corazón de Rai dio un vuelco. No podía haber pasado eso. No se suponía que tendría que haber pasado. Permaneció varios segundos escondida tratando de reordenar sus pensamientos y procesar lo que acababa de ver. Cuando por fin se dio cuenta, unas lágrimas le recorrieron el rostro. No podía frenarlas solo corrían y no sabia por que. Después de todo se suponía que lo estaba usando para ayudar a los Akatsuki. Entro en la habitación y no pudo evitar gemir por la tristeza. Sakura la escucho y prendió la luz.

Rai!!Que sucede?!Que te paso!?- Rai estaba contra la puerta, ni siquiera había podido llegar a la cama. Sakura la ayudo y se sentaron.

Rai tranquila tienes que respirar!- La joven se estaba preocupando por que las lagrimas de Rai querían salir pero ella no se los quería permitir, pero la tristeza debía salir por otro lado y fue por sus gemidos. La joven no podía respirar, intentaba a toda costa frenar esas diminutas gotas por que ella no debía sentirlas. Estuvo más de media hora así cuando por fin se tranquilizo.

Muy bien, ahora que estas tranquila quieres contarme que te sucedió?- Sakura quería saber que le sucedía para ayudarla en lo que fuera, después de todo se había convertido en su mejor amiga. Rai la miro con los ojos todavía con agua y Sakura se sorprendió por que habían cambiado de color, ahora eran un azul profundo, como la profundidad del mar- me contaras que sucedió?- Rai le asintió con la cabeza y Sakura la abrazo brindándole su calidez y apoyo para que sepa que no estaba sola. Eso significaba mucho más de lo que pensaba para Rai.


	12. Chapter 12

Capitulo 12:

La noche transcurrio con Rai sin dormir y contandole todo a Sakura quien estuvo ahí siempre para escucharla y abrazarla para brindarle apoyo por que Rai seguia llorando. No sabia por que. Se sentia una idiota por haber gastado sus lagrimas por ese depravado y falso de Kakashi. Cuando hubieron terminado ya se habian hecho las 8 de la mañana pero no tenian sueño.

Los chicos nos deben de estar esperando abajo para desayunar y luego partir Rai-

Esta bien…-Rai se seco algunas lagrimas que todava insistian en salir-antes de salir prometeme que no le contaras a los chicos sobre esto…Por favor-

No te preocupes, pero yo que vos voy a darme un buen baño-

Si-

Dicho esto Sakura se cambio y salio a encontrarse con los chicos. Mientras Rai se habia metido en la ducha. Le encantaba sentir como el agua la rociaba y era como que arrastraba todos sus problemas con ella. Mientras estaba ahí se preguntaba por que habia llorado. En realidad no sentia nada por el. No es asi?. Cuando estaba razonando, un ave se poso en la ventana por donde salia el vapor. Rai lo miro y tenia una nota en su patita. La abrio y leyo: _Ya es hora_. Otra persona no hubiese entendido el mensaje, pero Rai si lo hizo. Una mirada de determinación cruzo sus rostro. Si esto llegaba a salir bien podria olvidarse de todo y volver a su vida normal como si nunca hubiera pasado nada. Rapidamente cerro la ducha, se cubrio con la toalla y salio a cambiarse.

●●●●●

Donde esta Rai?-

Esta arriba sensei. No ha dormido bien- Respondio Sakura, pero ella estaba un poco preocupada por que ya se habia tardado mucho. Igualmente no tuvo que esperar mucho por que al rato Rai estaba bajando la escalera.

Estas bien?- le pregunto.

Si, perfecto- y cuando dijo esa ultima mirada miro a Kakashi quien le respodnio con una sonrisa.

Buen dia Rai. Me dijo Sakura que no dormiste bien ayer. Que sucedió?-

Nada que te importe Kakashi- el enmascarado se le quedo mirando. Pensaba que le podria estar pasando a esa chica. El dia anterior se despidio con un beso y ahora estaba enojada con el. Se le cruzo que podría haber sabido lo que habia pasado la noche anterior con Kurenai, pero eso era imposible por que habian sido cuidadosos. Siguió cominedo su desayuno como si nunca le hubiese hablado al igual que todos, por lo tanto fue una comida tranquila.

Bien creo que fue suficiente. Debemos partir-

Podriamos partir con el grupo ocho sensei- Naruto los estaba buscando alrededor para ver si los encontraba.

No podemos Naruto. Ellos ya salieron-

Bueno, entonces que esperamos?- el rubio ya estaba encaminándose a la puerta. Kakashi pago la hospeda y salieron los demas detrás de el.

Atravesaron el pueblo y antes de salir por la puerta de salida, los paro un guardia.

Y? como les fue?- era Joy.

Bien. El lugar que nos recomendaste era muy bueno. Gracias. Ahora debemos partir asi que si nos permite…-

Si! Como no! Lo siento-

Los dejo pasar y cando hubieron caminado unos pasos Kakashi se percato que faltaba alguien.

Rai!- miro para atrás y para su sorpresa ella estaba hablando con Joy mas cerca de lo que deberia. De lejos se podia pensar que lo estaba coqueteando.

_Pero eso es de lejos Kakashi__- _se decia a el mismo.

Rai! que estas haciendo? Debemos partir!- por que ella lo sacaba de quicio?

Ahí voy!- saludo a Joy en la mejilla y continuo su paseo.

De que hablaban?- le pregunto el enmascarado.

Nada que te interese- y se puso al lado de Naruto agarrandolo del brazo y apoyando su cabeza en su hombro. Detrás Kakashi no entendia ninguna accion de Rai, pero lo estaba empezando a poner enojado.

Habran caminado dos horas cuando empezaron los problemas.

Estoy cansada. No quiero caminar mas- Rai se seno en una roca y miro el camino que no parecia tener fin.

De que estas hablando? Ayer caminamos mas- Kakashi se puso frente a ella, mientras que Sakura, Naruto y Sasuke observaban la escena.

Y que tiene? Yo no quiero caminar más-

Oye no es mi culpa que no hayas dormido bien anoche pero los demás queremos seguir-

Bueno vayan y dejenme!- los tonos ya se estaban levantando.

No hay remedio sos una nena caprichosa-

A quien le decis nena caprichosa pervertido?!?-

Creo que Rai debe dscansar un poco sensei- Naruto se habia metido por que nunca habia visto a su ex sensei tan enojado. Kakashi lo miro con fuego en sus ojos.

Hagan lo que quieran. Me voy- y se esfumo en una nube de humo.

Si vete! nadie te quiere y me quedare aquí cuanto yo quiera!- Rai le gritaba al viento por que su destinatario ya no se encontraba ahí y se sentó de nuevo en la roca con los brazos cruzados y mirando a otro lado con expresión de indignada.

Ttanscurrio la tarde para darle lugar a la noche y Kakashi no habia vuelto. En su ausencia ya habian hecho una fogata y asentado campamento. Estaban todos en silencio cuando por fin Rai se levanto de su lugar.

Chicos me voy-

Que?!- saltaron los tres, hasta Sasuke para sorpresa de todos.

No se preocupen, va a ser por unas horas. Voy al pueblo y regreso mas entrada la noche-

Ok…pero quieres que te acompañemos?-

No Naruto. Tengo que ir yo sola, pero gracias!- le brindo una sonrisa y salio corriendo en direccion al pueblo.

Otra cosa! No le digan a Kakashi!-

No te preocupes no lo haremos- le respondio Naruto- pero ten cuidado- susurro.

●●●●●

Ya eran las 10 de la noche y los chicos estaban preocupados. No aparecían ninguno de los dos desaparecidos y era peligroso ir a buscarlos solos , pues ya estaba muy de noche.

Donde podran estar? Oigan y si armaron todo esto y están juntos ahora?!?!si llego a ver que Kakashi le hace algo a Rai yo…-

Callate Naruto! No estan juntos, esa pelea fue de verdad-

Es cierto. Lo unico que nos queda es esperar- Sasuke parecia tranquilo y seguro de que volverian tarde o temprano, por eso decidieron hacerle caso.

De repente un nube de humo y Kakashi detrás de ella.

Hola chicos. Siento lo que paso anteriormente, pero ya estoy bien. Oigan! aqui falta Rai! donde esta?-

Rai? este…no sabemos donde fue…-

Me estan ocultando algo…saben donde fue y quiero saberlo ahora!-

Le habian prometido a Rai que no le dirian pero estaban todos preocupados por ella.

Lo siento Rai…dijo que se fue al pueblo, no nos dijo para que-

Gracias Naruto. La traere de vuelta, ustedes esperen aquí. Se que pueden cuidarse solos- les guiño el ojo y se fue corriendo hacia la aldea cercana.

●●●●●

Al llegar vio que no habia ningun guardia en la entrada. Le parecio un poco extraño pero siguió su búsqueda. Trato de pensar donde podria haber ido Rai, pero no se le ocurria ningun lugar por que ella no debia conocer el pueblo. Decidio ir a pregunta a la posada donde se habian hospedado la noche anterior para saber si habia pasado por ahí. Mientras se dirigia no veia a nadie transitando las calles, ni siquiera vigilando.

Al acercarse a "Nuevo Camino", las luces estaban todas prendidas y se escuchaba una musica del interior y muchos gritos de hombres, y copas chocándose.

_Seguro que es una fiesta__- _se dijo.

Cuando entro no podia dar credito a sus ojos. Encima de una de las mesas centrales estaba Rai con un micrófono en una mano y en la otra un vaso de cerveza. Su vestimenta era muy llamativa, pues era una remera roja con un escote mas de lo normal que solia llevar y debajo tenia un pantalon que a pesar de ser suelto dejaba ver sus dotes. Mientras cantaba se les aproximaba a los hombres seduciendolos y robandoles besos rapidos y mirandolos en una forma de seduccion Cuando por fin termino de cantar tomo de un solo trago la cerveza y se seco la boca con su brazo. Kakashi se reia por dentro al ver a Rai emborrachada y bailando encima de la mesa, pero le molestaba como la miraban los demas. En eso cuando estaba a punto de intervenir Rai lo encontro.

Pero miren quien esta aquí!- era gracioso ver como apenas se podia mantener en pie y le costo un poco bajar de la mesa- el "sensei" Kakashi, o mejor conocido como ninja copia no?jaja!- le codeo el brazo a un hombre y se volvio de nuevo hacia el peliplateado.

Esta no sos vos Rai. que estas haciendo? Por que estas asi?-

Que no se nota? Me emborrache Kakashi!jaja!y me gusta estar aca, tanto que me voya aquedar a vivir no quieren muchachos?-

Si!!- un sequito de hombres corearon.

Ves? Aquí si me quieren Kakashi- Rai se sento encima de las piernas de un joven que el conocia. Era Joy. Cuando este estaba a punto de abrazar a Rai por la cintura Kakashi lo interrumpio.

Si le tocas un pelo te juro que te mato- lo amenazo a lo que respondio Joy quedandose quieto como una estatua.

Por que le quitas la diversión a todo Kakashi?-

Esto es diversión? Ellos se aprovechan de ti Rai!-

Si…pero por lo menos me aman!ja!-

Esto es el colmo- agarro a Rai por la cintura y se la coloco en el hombro.

Sueltame!!sueltame me quiero quedar!!no!- golpeaba a su portador pero no tenia fuerza.

Cuando salieron del bar Kakashi la bajo.

Calmate ya quieres Rai?!- la agarro de los brazos y le pego una leve sacudida.

No me quiero calmar!dejame en paz!me quiero ir!-

Quieres irte? Si te vas nadie te va a proteger!-

Nadie me tiene que proteger!yo puedo sola!-

Si…se nota…-

Que quieres decir?-

Eso que paso ahí adentro, como paso ahí puede pasar en cualquier lado Rai!-

Por que haces esto?- la sacudio pero no hubo respuesta- por que!?-

Por que te vi Kakashi!!- el enmasacardo se la quedo mirando- te vi cuando salias del la habitación de Kurenai! te vi darle un beso!!- en este momento Rai no pudo evitar que le salieran lagrimas. Kakashi la solto y hubo solo silencio y miradas.

No se suponia que…-

Que?! No se suponia que los descubriera?!?! Pero lo hice!! Y ahora que vas a hacer?-

Acto seguido Kakashi la brazo con todas sus fuerzas. Rai no se esperaba eso y se dejo estar. Parecia que ese abrazo era más de disculpa que de otra cosa, pero era reconfortante. Quedaron varios segundos asi.

Lo siento- le susurro a la chica. A Rai le salieron mas lagrimas.

Cuando se alejaron Kakashi busco sus ojos humedos y le seco las lagrimas a Rai rozando su dedo por su mejilla.

Volvemos?-

Si- dijo Rai y le brindo una sonrisa. Kakashi la subio a su espalada y ella coloco sus brazos alrededor de su cuello. Dejo atrás todo. Dejo de pensar por que se habia puesto en ese estado, solo le importaba como una palabra ´podia hacerte olvidar todo. Pero una explosion la volvio a la realidad. Recordo todo. Eso lo habia hecho para distraer a Kakashi de el grupo siete para que Akatsuki pueda actuar. Esa era su mision desde un principio y habia funcionado.

Oh no!- Kakashi diviso la explosion que habia soido en el campamento de los chicos- debemos apresurarnos-

A pesar de la adrenalina que corria en esa situación Rai se estaba durmiendo y antes de lo pensado habian casi alcanzado al lugar donde estaba siendo atacado.

Estas muy debil para pelear, te dejare aquí- Kakashi la dejo apoyada contra un arbol y luego corrio a socorrer a los muchachos que estaban en aprietos.

Rai parpadeo una vez, pues el cansancio le estaba ganando. Parpadeo otra vez y escuchaba el ruido de los kunais chocandose. Parpadeo otra vez y aparecio una figura negra. El cansancio le estaba ganando. Parpadeo de nuevo y vio el rostro, su rostro.

Itachi…- susurro, estiro la mano intentando rozar su cara, escucho un kunai chocar muy cerca y el cansancio la venció.

**Nota: espero que les guste. Si tienen alguna duda diganme. Chau!**

**Pd: no tenia ganas de corregir los errores.**

**Yoshton**


	13. Chapter 13

Capitulo 13:

Rai! estas bien?- cuando abrió los ojos se encontró con unos verdes esmeralda que la miraban con alivio.

Que?- Rai estaba confundida. Se levanto de un salto y miro a su alrededor. Para su sorpresa estaba en el mismo bosque donde habían acampado la ultima noche.

No…no! No debería estar aquí!-Pensaba hacia sus adentros- debería estar con Itachi! debería estar con Akatsuki!que es lo que salio mal??-

Al verla desesperada, Sakura la agarro de los hombros y la miro fijo.

No te preocupes, ellos estan bien- y le dirigio una sonrisa.

Ellos? quienes ellos?- se preguntaba Rai. Después de pensar unos segundos supo a lo que se refería Sakura.

Naruto…-susurro.

Si. El esta bien!- le respondió Sakura, aunque Rai en realidad pronuncio su nombre solo para recordar su misión, aunque no sabia que hacer por que el plan en realidad era que ella ya debería haberse ido con los Akatsuki y no debería estar ahí.

Sakura…- se sentó de rodillas sobre el pasto – necesito saber que sucedió anoche-

Muy bien-Sakura se sentó al lado de Rai-luego de media hora que Kakashi sensei te fuera a buscar un grupo de ninjas nos atacaron. Seguro que ya los conoces. Son los mismos que destruyeron tu familia- Sakura hizo una pausa pensando que Rai la necesitaría al recodar tan doloroso momento, pero para su sorpresa no lo necesito.

Y? vamos! continua!-

Okok…ahí va…el grupo Akatsuki nos ataco…creo que eran dos de ellos y aunque nosotros los pasábamos por uno eran demasiado fuertes y para peor, uno de ellos era el hermano de Sasuke, Uchiha Itachi. Cuando ya no dábamos mas, apareció Kakashi sensei contigo. Luego de dejarte tomo parte de la pelea y fue de mucha ayuda. Pero lo mas extraño fue que en el medio de la pelea Itachi se acercó al lugar donde tu estabas. Se te había acercado y había estirado los brazos y creo que tenia intenciones de llevarte consigo, pero por suerte Kakashi sensei lo vio y le arrojo un kunai al que Itachi le respondió-

Si que suerte….-se dijo Rai. Miro para otro lado con tristeza. En realidad ella quería estar con Itachi…no quería estar mas ahí soportando a sus compañeros por que cada vez se le hacia mas difícil. Pero lo iba a lograr y no decepcionaría a Itachi. Sakura, al ver la mirada triste de Rai, se disponía a preguntarle como estaba, pero detrás de ella aparecieron tres figuras que la interrumpieron.

Rai!que bueno que estas bien!- Naruto se aproximo a ella y aprovecho para abrazarla. Rai estaba un poco perdida en sus pensamientos como para responder al abrazo o como para notar el tiempo que se había tomado Naruto para abrazarla. Cuando por fin la soltó Rai miro a Kakashi. Se miraron por un tiempo. Él con mirada seria y alerta y ella con ojos que reflejaban preocupación.

Estas bien-le pregunto con tono serio.

Si-respondió Rai y miro para otro lado por que no pudo sostener la mirada de Kakashi. Será que el sabia algo? No, no podía sospechar por que no se le había escapado nada…o si?.

El perímetro esta asegurado, creo que deberíamos comenzar a andar de nuevo. Llegaríamos a la tarde mas o menos y con mucha suerte antes de la fiesta- Kakashi ordeno que Sasuke vaya delante, Sakura y Naruto en el medio y él y Rai al final, después de todo tenia que hablar con Rai. Y así, al fin reanudaron su viaje por última vez.

**Nota:**** discúlpenme que haya sido tan corto, se suponía que iba a incluir más cosas este capitulo pero me lastime la mano y no puedo escribir mucho por que me duele. Así que el próximo capitulo va a tardar hasta que mi mano se recupere. **

**Espero que aprecien el capitulo por que me costo escribirlo con la**** mano así. **

**Esperen los sábados por que ahí es donde siempre yo subo un capitulo nuevo.**

**Si tienen alguna duda ****escríbanme. REVIEW!**

**Yoshton**


	14. Chapter 14

Capitulo 14:

Caminaron en silencio y en alerta por si alguien peligroso como si atacantes de la noche anterior los interrumpía en su camino. Kakashi decidió que era el momento de hablar:

Asumo que Sakura te contó todo lo que paso ayer-

Si- Rai miraba el camino, no se animaba a mirar a los ojos a Kakashi.

Sabes que el grupo que nos ataco es el mismo que quemo tu aldea-

Si- Rai sabia que esta conversación no era de las buenas, por lo que decidió contestar lo justo y necesario.

Y también sabes que uno de sus integrantes es el hermano de Sasuke, Itachi Uchiha un traidor para nuestra aldea- en ese momento Rai perdió su paciencia.

Exactamente a donde queres llegar Kakashi?- freno su paso y el enojo cubrió por completo la cobardía de mirarlo a los ojos. Kakashi la miro también a los ojos y hubo silencio.

Bien, dejemos de dar vueltas. En un momento Itachi se acerco a ti. Tenía la intención de llevarte pero lo detuve a tiempo. Estas segura que no tienes nada que ver con el?-

Silencio.

Que clase de pregunta es esa? De donde sacaste esa idea?-

Bueno Akatsuki mato a tu familia y quemo tu aldea dejándote a ti sola viva. No creo que sea coincidencia. Creo que ellos pueden llegar a querer algo de ti. Algo que necesiten, y me gustaría saber que es-

Rai lo miraba en silencio.

No tengo nada que a ellos les pueda interesar, y si lo tuviera no te lo diria por que no es tu problema-

Silencio y miradas de desafió hasta que Kakashi se rindió.

Tienes razón-miro al cielo-no creo que tengas nada que ocultar. Jaja! Hasta llegue a creer que tú tenias algo que ver con Itachi, algo mas intimo. Pero seguro que estoy equivocado- miro para delante- sigamos ya no se ven los chicos y lo mejor seria que no nos separemos- y se adelanto dejando a Rai detrás.

Pensaba que iba a ser peor, pero salio de esa. Después de todo el si se preocupaba por ella.

●●●●●

Una hora después de trotar, llegaron a una colina la cual tuvieron que escalar pero no tardaron demasiado por que era de unos pocos metros. Cuando llegaron a la cima se vislumbraron con el paisaje que se les presentaba. Delante de ellos se podía ver una mansión que se notaba estaba remodelada hace poco pero era hermosa al igual que el paisaje, con el cual hacían un gran conjunto. Detrás de la mansión se veían montañas en las que había caído nieve y estaban cubiertas por esta. Al derretirse la nieve creaba una cascada la cual se perdía en el bosque, pero se podía escuchar el ruido del agua caer desde donde nuestros viajantes estaban. Rai pensó que en donde quiera que desemboque esa cascada, seguro que era un lugar hermoso.

Bajaron la colina y se aliviaron al encontrarse por fin con la puerta de entrada a la mansión. Cuando tocaron les abrió una mujer de cabellos rubios y ojos color avellanas.

Por fin han llegado! Eran los únicos que faltaban. Estaba a punto de enviar un grupo a buscarlos-

Eso no hubiese hecho falta Tsunade y discúlpame por no haberte mandado una nota comunicándote que estábamos bien-

Esta bien Kakashi!!Además llegaron tiempo para arreglarse y asistir a la fiesta que es lo mas importante….y el sake que va a haber….jajaja!!-

La anciana que conozco nunca cambia….-

Pero que dice pequeño sinvergüenza!!- Tsunade agarro a Naruto del cuello de la remera y lo zarandeó hasta que se dio cuenta de la presencia de Rai.

Y quien es esta chica Kakashi??-

Es Rai. La recogimos en el camino, estaba en apuros- miro a Tsunade con seriedad- por cierto, deseo hablar con usted-

Y lo harás Kakashi, pero primero disfrutaremos de esta fiesta y luego hablas con detalles. Por cierto Rai, siéntete n casa- Rai asintió y paso detrás de Sakura y Naruto a la propiedad de la casa abandonada.

Rai siguió a Sakura quien se había percatado de que sus compañeras estaban no muy lejos de ellas.

Hola chicas!!- las saludo con la mano.

Hola Sakura!!- Rai diviso a Hinata, pero a las otras dos chicas no las identifico.

Les presento a Rai. Es una amiga- por un momento Rai se quedo sorprendida de que la había llamado "amiga". Era extraño pero calido. Rai saludo a las jóvenes sonriendo.

Soy Ino-

Me llamo TenTen-

Oye Sakura ha venido Sasuke. Pensé que no iba a venir. No crees que esta es tu oportunidad?-

No…no lo creo. Creo que tiene otros interese-

Enserio? Pensé que ya había dejado lo de su hermano-

No ese tipo de interés- Sakura le señalo con los ojos a Rai quien estaba mirando para otro lado y al percatarse que Ino la estaba mirando se volteo.

Que ocurre?-

Eh? no nada! Solo pensaba en…..eh….que vestido te vas a poner??-

Vestido? No tengo vestido-

Entonces que te vas a poner?-

Rai señalo sus ropas y se avergonzó.

Eso vas a usar? No! Ven te conseguiremos algo no te preocupes- y se la llevo de la mano hacia la habitación de mujeres junto con las demás que la siguieron.

**El siguiente capitulo va a ser el mejor para mi….por que va a haber fiesta jaja!!**** Y va a tardar por que me voy de viaje de egresados y vuelvo el 1 de Diciembre.**

**Bueno, espero que les halla gustado y se lo dedico a arashi y a pao que esperaban que suba otro capitulo jeje…gracias y review!! Si no entienden algo preguntenme.**


	15. Chapter 15

Capitulo 15

Eso te queda hermoso!-

Te parece?- Rai no pudo evitar ruborizarse al sentir las miradas de Sakura e Ino encima de ella. Ino le había prestado un vestido para el baile, el cual era de color blanco y con un escote el cual destacaba muy bien sus partes femeninas, se ajustaba en su cintura y luego caía hasta las rodillas y su finalización era con distintos cortes.

Si, te queda muy bien. Agradece que mi papa me compro dos vestidos…por si acaso- le dijo sacando de su maleta un vestido amarillo, largo y con una abertura en su espalda.

Y que hay del tuyo?-

El mío no es nada especial, es color blanco como el tuyo pero su terminación es de campana con flores rosas que lo decoran-

Parece lindo, pero no tan lindo como el mío jaja!-

Repite eso Ino cerdo!-

Cuantas veces quieras frentona!-

Mientras las dos shinobis discutían, Rai sonreía por que le gustaba estar en ese ambiente. Miro hacia la ventana y para su sorpresa encontró a Kakashi hablando con la Hokage Tsunade. Los dos tenían la mirada seria. A los segundos Tsunade dio media vuelta y se fue pero Kakashi permaneció parado. De repente miro hacia la ventana y vio a Rai. le sonrió y la saludo con la mano. No tenia sentido que se escondiera por eso también lo saludo.

A quien saludas Rai?- Sakura la interrumpió.

A Kakashi…- pero cuando giro de nuevo a verlo, había desaparecido- ya no importa-

Bueno, ya deberíamos estar preparándonos. Falta poco. Vamos!-

●●●●●

Era la hora y las chicas ya estaban vestidas y maquilladas, lo único que faltaba era esperar a sus acompañantes. Tocaron el timbre e Ino fue a atender.

Shikamaru ya era hora! Sabias que llegas dos minutos tarde?!?!se suponía que ibas a estar a tiempo!!-

Que problemática. Llegue o no?-

Rai y Sakura se asomaron y vieron al chico vestido con un smoking y con el pelo suelto. Sakura se sorprendió por que nunca lo había visto con ese peinado. Shikamaru al notar su cara le dijo:

Fue idea de Ino, no mía-

Y fue una buena idea! deberías usarlo asi, te queda mejor! No soy buena?-

Shikamaru miro hacia otro lado pero al ver la mirada amenazadora de Ino, le tuvo que responder.

Si, si…sos muy buena…-aunque lo dijo con tono despreocupado le basto a Ino.

Hey Shikamaru!!-

Los cuatro voltearon a ver a dos jóvenes aproximándose. Eran Naruto y Sasuke. Los dos se veian muy apuestos con sus trajes.

Ahora que estamos juntos deberíamos irnos no?- sin esperar respuesta Ino agarro del brazo a Shikamaru y salio dejando a los otros atrás.

Al ver que los chicos las miraban y solo las hacían poner nerviosas a Sakura i a Rai, ésta propuso que partaran. Rai agarro rápido el brazo de Sasuke por que al decir verdad pensaba que Naruto se merecía estar con Sakura. La amaba demasiado y ella debía darse cuenta en algún momentote eso. Rai no se animo a ver a Sakura por que seguro que la estaba mirando con odio, pero se le iba a pasar. Naruto tardo en reaccionar, se había puesto colorado pero Sakura cansada de esperar le agarro del brazo y salieron. Sasuke, por otra parte, se habia sorprendido al ver que Rai lo elegia. Se podia ver que estaba un poco ruborizado, pero solo se podía ver de cerca. No tardaron en llegara destino. Lejos se podía oír el ruido de la música. Los cuatro pensaban que esa noche iba a ser inolvidable. Cuando entraron el lugar estaba lleno y algunas personas voltearon a verlos, lo que los hizo sentir incómodos pero al rato ya estaban siendo llevados por la música. Cuando ya estaban del todo acostumbrados se llevaron una sorpresa al ver que Rai estaba descontrolada bailando con todos y lo que pasaba era que al estar acostumbrada a los bares, en donde había mucha música, ya sabia como bailar todo lo que pasaban. Rai bailo con muchas personas y hasta los chicos la sacaban a bailar y que gracias a eso conoció nuevas caras. Uno de sus danzadores, fue Kiba quien siempre la acerba agarrandola de sus cintura hasta que llego Naruto y la "rescato". Bailo toda la noche con el y se divirtió mucho hasta que la músicas cambio y se torno lenta y romántica. Naruto invito a Rai a bailar y ella acepto. Se pusieron en pose de valsy comandaron. Rai se puso a ver las demás parejas, era muy romanticover a todos bailando el vals. Podia ver a Ino y Shikamaru, Kiba y Hinata, Neji y Tenten, Sakura y…estaba sola. Se encontraba al lado de Sasuke esperando que el la saque a bailar. Pero eso no iba a suceder.

Oye Naruto-

Que?-

Mira a Sakura- Naruto volteo la cabeza- por que no la sacas a bailar?- era obvio que el quería bailar con ella, se le notaba en la cara. Pero el problema era que no se animaba- ven, tengo una idea-

Rai lo guió bailando hasta donde estaba Sakura y fingió:

Naruto estoy cansada….ya bailamos mucho, pero vos tenias ganas de bailar no es asi??- le guiñó el ojo.

Yo?eh….si…-

A ver….- Rai miro hacia la pelirrosada- ven Sakura baila con Naruto- le agarro de la mano y tiro de ella hasta pornerla frente al rubio. Se chocaron y Naruto la miro pensando en que hace, pero para su sorpresa Sakura lo agarro de la mano y llevo a la pista a bailar. Era muy tierno verlos a los dos bailando lentos, se podia ver la cara de felicidad y vergüenza de los dos. Rai estaba contenta de verlos juntos.

Bien hecho-

La joven miro a su costado y se encontró con un enmascarado. Tenia que admitir que Kakashi se veía apuesto en traje.

Gracias- hubo un silencio incomodo a pesar de la música. De rente se encontró con una mano frente a el.

Quieres bailar?- Rai lo miro y sonrió. Sin dejar de mirarlo le entrego su mano y el la guio a la pista. Ella puso su mano en el hombro de Kakashi mientras que el la ponía en su cintura; las otras dos manos se unieron y mientras se observaban, comenzaron a bailar. Rai recordo sus noches en el bar, cuando la música se tornaba lenta y cada uno buscaba y encontraba una pareja. Ella, por otro lado, no podía. Por supuesto que tenía 1 ó 2 pretendientes, pero ella respondía que no a sus ofertas, después de todo la mayoría eran feudales mayores que querían divertirse con una jovencita. Ella no sabia si lo que hacia era lo correcto, pero cuando estaba con Kakashi se podía sentir segura de todo y quiso agradecerle acercándose mas a él . Rai puso sus brazos en el cuello del joven y el sus manos en la cintura de la joven. Cerraron los ojos y se dejaron llevar por la satisfacción que sentían al estar tan cerca el uno del otro; hasta se habían olvidado de bailar y solo se mecían lentamente. Luego de un rato, el se separo de ella y la agarro de la mano y cruzo la pista con Rai. salieron de la mansión y fuera se podía ver a una pareja besándose tímidamente y que al separarse Rai diviso que eran Kiba y Hinata. Aunque no los conocía hace mucho, se alegro por ellos.

Para su sorpresa, Casi la llevo hasta las afueras de la propiedad de la mansión internándose en el bosque. Iban en un silencio que ninguno de los dos quiso romper. Caminaron por unos pocos minutos hasta que ingresaron en un claro que solo lo iluminaba la luna. En él estaba la hermosa cascada que habían visto temprano ese mismo día y como Rai había suponido, el lugar donde desembocaba era aun mas hermoso. Cuando la estaba admirando, Kakashi se puso frente a ella y la miro a los ojos profundamente. Se observaron y Kakashi fue el primero en hablar.

Cierra los ojos-

Que?- Rai se extraño con la petición del joven, pero al no recibir respuesta los cerro, después de todo confiaba en el.

Dame tu mano- al dársela Kakashi la puso en su pecho- sientes mi corazón latir?- al decir verdad si lo sentía. Estaba muy acelerado. Rai abrió los ojos y se sorprendió por que parecía que por fuera Kakashi estaba tranquilo.

Así es como estoy siempre que estoy cerca de ti Rai- al escuchar su nombre salir de los labios de el joven, sintió un escalofrió que recorrió todo su cuerpo. Antes que se diera cuenta los dos se estaban acercando lentamente, pero cuando estaban a punto de sellar su amor, Rai freno poniendo un dedo en los labios del enmascarado.

Espera….puedo?- Kakashi sabia a lo que se refería y asintió. Con su permiso Rai tomo la mascara de Kakashi y se la bajo lentamente hasta destapar su rostro y se empezó a acercar nuevamente hasta que por fin sus labios se tocaron. El beso fue tierno y lento, nada que pudiese compararse con el de Itachi. El beso duro minutos y solo se separaban para tomar aire y cuando lo hacían el otro le besaba el cuello. Cuando terminaron, los dos se tumbaron sobre el césped acariciándose y contemplando las estrellas hasta quedarse profundamente dormidos.

Los dos estaban tan apasionados que no se percataron de la presencia de un tercero que los observaba desde la copa de un árbol con los ojos escarlata llenos de furia y celos.

**Hola!**** Perdón por la tardanza…tuve que estudiar mucho…pero por fin el capitulo mas esperado por mi, aunque como me lo imaginaba era mejor. En fin no se si se habrán dado cuenta, pero lo que dice Kakashi es de una canción…eternal flame de Bangles. Otra cosa…pueden pensar que el de la copa del árbol es Itachi…pero puede ser Sasuke…todavía no pensé en eso…**

**Lo ultimo que voy a decir es que voy a tardar bastante en el próximo capitulo. Me voy de vacaciones dentro de pocos días y no voy a poder subir hasta marzo o con mucha suerte y tiempo en Febrero.**

**Así**** que les deseo una muy Feliz Navidad y prospero Año Nuevo!! **

**Éxitos**** a todos!!**

**Yoshton**

**PD****: si tienen alguna duda escríbanme o agréguenme al msn: **


	16. Chapter 16

Capitulo 16:

Rai abrió lentamente los ojos al recibir la luz del sol en la cara. A su lado podía sentir el ruido de la cascada cayendo y el calor del pecho de un hombre que la abrazaba. Al mirarlo su corazón comenzó a latir con más velocidad. Se acerco y le dio un beso en los labios que hizo que el Jounnin despertara.

Hola- la saludo con voz perezosa y estirándose.

Buen DIA- se quedaron un rato abrazados apoyados sobre una roca y mirando el paisaje hasta que Rai se percato de la posición del sol.

Kakashi! Ya es mediodía!- dio un salto dejando su posición.

Que es lo que ocurre?-

Deberíamos haber partido hacia unas horas! Los chicos deben estar buscándonos! Naruto debe estar muy preocupado!-

Tranquila…todo va a estar bien- el jounnin la abrazo consoladoramente, pero funciono solo por unos segundos.

No Kakashi!- le dijo soltándose de sus brazos- no es solo por que no estamos! No te das cuenta!- la cara de Kakashi le respondió la pregunta-no ves que si faltamos los dos van a levantar sospechas de que paso algo! Entre nosotros dos?-

Pero si PASÓ algo-

Lo se! Pero ellos no! no deben saberlo! Por lo tanto apareceremos separados-

Por que?-

No quiero que lo sepan… por lo menos no todavía-

Bueno, solo por que vos lo decís- y se le acerco a darle un beso profundo para luego ponerse la mascara nuevamente y desaparecer entre los árboles.

Rai sonrió al pensar en el hombre con el que había pasado la noche. Siempre parecía despreocupado pero en todo momento el estaba alerta. Se lo había demostrado la noche anterior, la cual fue una velada que le iba a resultar muy difícil de olvidar.

De repente, una sensación de que alguien la estaba observando se apodero de ella. Al girar para ver de quien se trataba no encontró a nadie, por lo que decidió no darle importancia. Cuando se disponía a ingresar en la maleza, su cuerpo súbitamente se congelo. No podía moverse aunque así lo quisiera con todas sus fuerzas y es que ella sabia a quien pertenecía esa técnica. Frente a ella un remolino de cuervos se formó que luego al disiparse dejo una figura detrás. Para ese momento Rai ya podía moverse pero estaba petrificada. El cuerpo se acerco a ella y con una mano le agarro fuerte de la cara.

Eres débil Rai-

La muchacha seguía sin moverse mirando los ojos escarlata que la observaban

Ahora mismo esta suponiendo que te ví ayer, y supones bien. Vi lo que hacías y no estoy feliz. TU ERES MIA RAI!- Al pronunciar esas palabras con tanta ira la joven soltó unas lágrimas que ya no podía retener. Itachi le observo y luego con un solo ademán la atrajo hacia sí y beso sus labios con fuerza. Al parecer la sensibilidad que Rai tenia e Itachi no poseía lo excitaba de alguna forma. El joven no dejaba que ella respirase y el beso era tan salvaje que él le partió el labio demostrándole lo deseoso que estaba con poseerla. Cuando por fin se separó y la soltó Rai estaba inmóvil con las lágrimas todavía brotando de sus ojos. Itachi le dio la espalda.

Ya es hora- tras decir esto otro remolino de cuervos se formo a su alrededor haciéndolo desaparecer. La muchacha cayó sobre la hierba suave y se sintió libre de poder llorar. Sentía tristeza. No quería ser parte de esto. Ya no más. Con la sola idea de que le harían daño a Naruto…no, ni siquiera quería pensarlo. No podía creer que hace tan solo unos momentos se había olvidado de todo y con la presencia de Itachi todo cambio. Le debía una a Akatsuki, eso lo reconocía, pero también les debía a sus nuevos amigos. Debía elegir una de las dos cosas e iba a ser una de las elecciones más difíciles de su vida.

Tuvo la mirada perdida mientras meditaba por varios minutos que parecieron eternos y decidió levantarse. Era hora de partir para no levantar sospechas. Corrió por el bosque mientras que su voto ya estaba tomado.

●●●●●

Rai! Estaba muy preocupado!- Naruto corrió a su encuentro abrazándola.

Estoy bien Naruto!- le brindo una sonrisa forzada. Naruto la miro todavía amarrándola de los brazos y noto algo en sus ojos. No estaban tan calidos como siempre, estaban rojos. Parecía que había estado llorando hacia horas. Rápidamente Naruto busco a su sensei pensando que el había sido el culpable. Cuando lo encontró él solo le brindo una sonrisa. El rubio miro de nuevo a Rai quien había desviado su rostro para no encontrarse con el del muchacho.

Estas bien Rai? te ocurrió algo?-

Que? No! Por supuesto que no Naruto! Todo esta bien!-

Pero…-

Sabes que?- se soltó de los fuertes brazos del rubio- creo que deberíamos partir…hey! Como te fue con Sakura?-

Bien! Ja! muy bien gracias a vos!-

Rai suspiro al lograr que Naruto cambiase de tema. Cuando Sakura y Sasuke llegaron a donde estaban ellos, partieron hacia un nuevo destino, Konoha, y esperaban que esta vez no haya contratiempos. 


	17. Chapter 17

LAMENTO LA TARDANZA ENSERIO

**LAMENTO LA TARDANZA ENSERIO!! ES QUE ME ESTAN DANDO COMO CAJA CON LOS EXAMENES Y TENGO QUE ESTUDIAR MUCHO! LO SIENTO DE NUEVO!**

**Capitulo 17:**

Ya habían avanzado bastante y la mansión estaba bastantes kilómetros atrás. Iban hablando de la fiesta bastante animado, excepto por Rai que aminoro la marcha para quedarse atrás. Su mirada estaba clavada en el piso y ni siquiera la levantaba para ver por donde iba. Naruto Se percato de su ausencia en la charla y fue con ella.

Oye estas bien?- se agacho un poco para verla a los ojos, los cuales estaban escondidos por el pelo de la muchacha- Me vas a contar que es lo que paso allá atrás?- Rai freno. Unos pasos mas adelante estaba Naruto que al verla parar el hizo lo mismo. Se le quedo esperando hasta que ella por fin levanto la cara y revelo un rostro sin expresión. Naruto se sorprendió al verla. Rai se aproximo a el y le puso su mano sobre el costado del rostro. Se fue acercando cada vez…

Lo siento…Naruto- y antes de que Naruto pudiera preguntar por que los labios de la muchacha ya estaban encima de los suyos. Naruto no entendía bien pero decidió rendirse a tal gustoso deseo. Naruto la iba a abrazar para no soltarla pero de repente bombas de humo explotaron alrededor de ellos. Naruto se aparto de Rai y miro a su alrededor. Ya no podía ver donde estaban sus compañeros, mas los podía oír.

Naruto!! Es una emboscada!!- Sakura gritaba advirtiéndole. El rubio se giro de nuevo para poder proteger a Rai pero ella ya no estaba. Cuando se disponía a buscarla entre el humo, cosa que iba a ser imposible por que era muy espeso, un objeto fuerte se agarro a sus tobillos haciéndolo tropezar.

Que demonios?!- quería desatara esa endemoniada soga que no le permitía levantarse pero otra salio de la nada y sujeto sus brazos a los costados de su pecho-Aaah!-

El humo empezó a dispersarse por el lugar para revelar la terrible imagen. Naruto estaba de espaldas con Sasuke y a sus lados estaban Kakashi y Sakura. Los cuatro estaban atados.

Como!? Como puede ser?!- No eran tan malos como para que unas sogas los atrapen. Ellos eran mejore que eso. Mientras su rabia iba creciendo al igual que sus dudas, cuatro personas hicieron aparición. Tenían una capa negra con nubes rojas.

Akatsuki…- Los ojos del grupo 7 se abrieron de sorpresa.

Como lo hicieron?! Lo deberíamos haber sabido! Haber notado sus chakras! Algo!- Naruto sabia que el no era el único que estaba pensando en eso. Cuando algo paso que dejo al joven perplejo…Rai!

Rai!! Donde esta Rai!- Una de los de Akatsuki se acerco a el. Se quieto su sombrero y revelo un rostro que ya conocían y que hacia solo un rato estaba con ellos.

Rai…- Sakura no lo podía creer- Que es lo que haces?! Por que estas vestida como Akatsuki?! Que estas haciendo!?-

Una risa malvada broto de los labios de Rai.

De verdad creías que éramos amigas Sakura?- Fue pasando uno por uno mirándolos a los ojos- De verdad creían que yo era amiga de ustedes? Que ustedes ocupaban una parte de mi corazón? Jajaja! No me hagan reír…-

Esto tiene que ser un genjutsu!-

Naruto…no lo es…es la realidad- Los ojos de Sasuke habían activado el sharingan por la rabia que intentaba disimular- Rai nos..-

No lo digas! Ella nunca podría!-

Naruto tranquilízate!- Kakashi tomo la palabra, lo cual llamo la atención de Rai.

Que sucede Kakashi? Estas viendo tus posibilidades? Pues veras…no las tienes- Kakashi la miraba con ira. Nunca había visto esa parte de el- Veras….yo me ire de aquí y les dejare el trabajo a los muchacho- señalo al grupo Akatsuki y se acerco a el enmascarado- No intenten safarse de esta cuerda, por que es casi imposible a no ser que utilices la correcta herramienta que ustedes no tienen…-

Los ojos de Naruto estaban cambiando al igual que su aspecto…La ira estaba tomándolo, al igual que el Kyubi.

Rai...-

La muchacha se levanto y lo miro- Con que este es el Kyubi… Se los dejo chicos, es todo suyo- Los otros integrantes del grupo se sacaron sus sombreros y revelaron a Itachi, Kisame y Zetsu. Rai se estaba alejando pero escucho una explosión, lo cual la hizo voltear. Una pelea había comenzado. De alguna forma se habían escapado de la cuerda y ahora estaban en medio de una batalla donde volaban kunais por todos lados. Rai se dirijio al bosque para ocultarse entre la maleza. Pero algo la detuvo. Una mano la tomo con fuerza del brazo que la obligo a voltear y la tiro fuerte contra un árbol. Rai cerró los ojos por que el impacto le había dolido y cuando los abrió Naruto estaba frente a ella con sus brazos apoyados a los dos lados de ella permitiéndole no escapar. La muchacha tenía miedo, pues ese no era el mismo Naruto de siempre. Pensaba que este chico que estaba frente a ella con esos ojos rojos era capaz de cualquier cosa y en este momento ella estaba en desventaja.

RAI! POR QUE HICISTE ESTO RAI!! DEBERAS ME ENTREGARIAS?!- La voz tampoco era la de el. Esta daba más miedo que la seguridad y la calidez de la otra. Rai miro para otro lado, ya no podía verlo a los ojos. Pero la mano de el le tomo la cara bruscamente y le obligo a verlo- POR QUE?!-

Naruto! Me estas lastimando!- La expresión del muchacho cambio de repente. Sus ojos seguían siendo de color escarlata, pero el rostro de el ya no reflejaba ira, si no confusión.

Rai… los siento…yo no…- Algo lo empujo hacia un costado.

Aaah!- Maldito que es lo que haces!?- Itachi cogio a Rai y se la llevo. En una abrir y cerrar de ojos la joven ya no estaba.

Maldito! No te la lleves!!- Se disponía a seguirlo pero Sasuke lo detuvo- que es lo que haces!! Déjame ir a buscarla!-

Estoy seguro que ella decidió ir por si sola Naruto-

Como puedes decir eso!- Naruto le pego una piña a Sasuke haciendo que el lo soltase.

Naruto! No estas pensando claro!- Kakashi lo retuvo mientras Sakura atendía a Sasuke que ella se estaba poniendo de pie.

Tu no podrás con ellos! Y te quieren a ti! Si vas serás pan comido.- hizo una pausa-Crees que ninguno de nosotros esta como tu? Todos queríamos a Rai, pero ella nos traiciono. Y debes vivir con eso-

No puedo creer que la abandonen así…-

No la estamos abandonando Naruto, iremos por ella pero primero debemos regresar y contar lo sucedido para buscar esfuerzos…después de todo ella nos salvo la vida-

Nos salvo la vida?- pregunto Sakura. Kakashi les mostró a sus tres ex estudiantes lo que tenía en su mano. Un kunai…pero este era especial, pues tenia dibujado una especie de sello que le hacia emitir una gran cantidad de chakra por si solo. Pero en eso que lo estaban mirando se fue desvaneciendo.

Esto es lo que nos salvo la vida…Cuando ella se acerco a mí, puso esto en mi mano sin que lo vieran, por eso pude soltarlos a todos. La fuerza que emana este Kunai es por causa de este sello. Lo hizo tan fuerte como para cortar esa soga especial que estaba hecha por una especie de liana muy extraña y a lo mejor ya extinta. Pero esto no dura mucho por eso me tuve que apurar a desatarlos. Se suponía que cuando pase esto ella iba a escapar para que Itachi no la encuentre y ella vuelva con nosotros, pues sabia que si algo malo pasaba se iban a retirar rápidamente…- Kakashi seguía hablando, pero Naruto ya no lo escuchaba. No escuchaba nada más que sus pensamientos. Al darse cuenta de lo que había hecho, sus rodillas no funcionaron y cayó al suelo. Ella estaba escapando, pero no de ellos sino que de los Akatsuki….y él había sido el responsable de que ella no pudiera cumplir su cometido. En este momento Rai estaría con ellos si no fuese por él.

Sakura le puso una mano sobre su hombro para reconfortarlo.

Esta bien Naruto…todo va a estar bien-

Como sabias todo esto Kakashi?- Le pregunto Sasuke

En la fiesta yo me lleve a Rai a dar un paseo y mientras hablábamos me contó lo que sucedía-

Naruto lo miro sorprendido. El había estado con ella?

Por que no nos lo contaste?-

Por que si lo hacia sus expresiones no iban a parecer verdaderas, mas las de Naruto…Solo nos queda esperar a que la Hokage nos de permiso de ir a buscarla con un refuerzo…- Miro el cielo- Sera mejor que nos marchemos ya y alcansemos a la Hokage-

Si- afirmaron Sakura y Sasuke.

Naruto?- Sakura lo miro

El joven se habia quedado mirando para donde se habia ido Itachi con Rai.

Te rescatare Rai-

**ESO ES TODO POR HOY…NO SE CUANDO VA A HACER EL PROXIMO CAPITULO, PERO VA A HABER NO SE PREOCUPEN ;)**

**SI NO ENTIENDEN MANDENME UN MAIL O ALGO….**

**ESPERO QUE LES HALLA GUSTADO!**

**YOSHTON!**


End file.
